To cut all ties with you
by Rimah K
Summary: Even though the streets were packed and the night was young, one certain young man was feeling more alone than ever before as he made his way silently out of club Dracaena; head slumped, camera in hand. My idea of Ch 40/41 and onwards. Changed it to M just as a precaution :)
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stand the fact that the finder series just ended on a cliff-hanger like it did, so i decided to write this. Mainly just to fulfill my own need to know what happens, haha!

Any and All reviews are greatly appreciated! please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: The characters and anything familiar in this fanfic belong to the incredible Yamane Ayano, the finder series is NOT mine!

* * *

The evening was just beginning, a cool wind was starting to pick up as the sun set beyond sight. The streets of Tokyo were packed with thousands of people, all heading in directions toward private destinations. Yet even though the streets were packed and the night was young, one certain young man was feeling more alone than ever before as he walked silently out of club Dracaena; head slumped, camera in hand.

Looking down, he groaned at the sight of his thoroughly bloodied clothing, sauntering off toward where his bike had been left, hours before.

Akihito Takaba's face and body hurt bad from the beating that he had just been so cruelly subjected too. The horrid taste of blood was all he could concentrate on as he picked up his helmet and started the ignition on his bike.'Even if you come home tonight, dinner won't be waiting for you... Asami' he though to himself. But that was the least of his problems now, where was he going to sleep that night, if he wasn't able go home. He couldn't go to his friends and his family would demand to know what had happened if he showed up on their door step looking like this.

No matter now much he thought, no body came to mind that he could trust and that Asami would not find him with. Plus he had absolutely none of his belongings on him, even his wallet had the minimal amount of cash inside, his bank account wasn't much better either. Feeling so utterly useless and incompetent as it was, this extra worry was simply icing to the cake as he wandered off, pushing his bike aimlessly toward an unknown destination.

* * *

So... there it is, chapter one, all done and dusted. YAY

I hope you liked it, I know it was SO short but i thought it worked nicely, ending where it does. Gut the next one will be longer... I PROMISE!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everybody :) here is chapter 2, it should be much longer than chapter one and this time talks from Asami's position! oho... so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took me a while to get this one to you all, I have been away on holidays so i havn't had a chance!

Also... I apologize in advance if the writing standard has somewhat, mildly decreased since chapter one; but I'm writing this after midnight, so please... Bear with me! :)

Reviews are muchly appreciated!

Disclaimer: See chapter ONE!

* * *

Asami was furious as he paced the apartment floor, fuming! 'Where the hell are you, brat!' He was mentally yelling- as if that would get him anywhere- whilst practically frothing at the mouth. His subordinates were busy with their desperate search for the young photographer. Akihito had been gone for a week now, having left no clues what-so-ever as to why he left so suddenly or to where on earth he had disappeared to.

It was inconceivable for Asami, who rarely ever had somebody dare to do something like this, as to the reasoning behind the young man's sudden change of heart. Just the night before he had disappeared, they had enjoyed passionate sex together where Asami had thoroughly, in his mind, made it clear that if the boy did something like what was clearly happening right now, he would track him down and some serious punishment would be in order. But not only that, the boy had been thrilled by this assertion, even if he _had_ tried to hide this.

He barged inside Akihito's room for the thousandth time that week, his eyes searching for clues in order to understand.

But he couldn't keep his mind from wandering... what was worse than the thought that Asami had been betrayed was that, what if the boy had been kidnapped or even killed? What if something had gone wrong with one of his investigations and he had been taken to some unknown corner of the earth, what if Asami never saw Akihito again?!

All of Akihito's belongings were where they had been the last time the boy was present. All his cameras ,except for his favorite vintage Nixon camera, were safetly inside the cabinet as per usual. Why would he leave like this, would he not even make any attempt to pack somewhat? He couldn't grasp any meaning behind the sudden disappearance. His head was hurting from the stress of it all, his only thoughts were based entirely around the missing boy. On top of it all, he truelly couldnt surpress the strange and unusual presence of unknown emotions trying to creep back into his iced heart. Making him all the more confused and, in-turn; furious, as he fought an entirely different battle of his own. These thoughts were even more maddening then the rest and they left him breathless with never-before seen... worry? No, he refused to give way to any other emotions.

But, as usual, he ignored the emotions, leaving them to fester and boil until he had the time to come back and sort the our properly, later on. Taking out his phone, he dialed the same number as he had countless times before, scowling when it simply made a bleeping noise and shut off the call. The stupid message voice claiming that the phone was out of range or incorrect and advising that he check to see if maybe he had the wrong number. His molten-colored eyes darted around the room as he let threw the useless phone against the wall, watching it smash and all the little pieces go flying off in all directions.

But smartly, and before he ended up trashing the place, he turned and left the room, slamming the door hard in his wake. Hearing the satisfying rattle as it settled back into place, the poor hinges trying to endure the unkind workout.

Asami then went over to the home phone, dialing his subordinate and demanding to know how the search was going.

To nobody's surprise, Takaba had apparently withdrawn the entire contents of his bank five days ago. Turning it into cash in an obvious attempt to make it impossible for people to track him via his spendings.

He had last been spotted with his bike, leaving the apartment complex before he had managed to ditch the private detective, no surprises there. He hadn't be seen since.

Asami had personally taken care of the interrogation session of the annoyingly imbecilic, private detective. He had demanded to know everything about what the knew of Takaba's whereabouts and also, the man's maddening neglect to properly fulfill his duty and actually successfully shadow man had proved useless in adding any knowledge to the were-about of the escapee and was now floating lifelessly in Tokyo bay. Asami paid no attention to this matter however, useless people didn't deserve to take up space in the already rapidly growing population. The man was no exception in his mind.

Even with the best of the best trackers on his side, they had made little progress surrounding the mysterious and sudden disappearance of Akihito Takaba, and it made Asami furious.

* * *

A/N: Ok... So there it is, chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me for my neglect for the use of spell-check :) hehe

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again everybody:) chapter three has arrived... Woohoo! I will warn you, this may be confusing and also slow moving, but don't worry, you will understand all in chapters to come!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Also, a BIG thankyou to all of you who have reviewed far! It really boosts me too keep writing this! I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter ONE!**

* * *

Akihito was drenched, frozen to the bone and downright grumpy.

After deciding to simply leave in the middle of the evening with nothing but his wallet, a few other pocketed items and his favourite Nixon camera, Takaba had gone straight to the bank to empty his small account of all its money and turn it to cash. It was a simply way to ensure that he didn't spend too much and also that his transactions would not be recorded by anybody for tracking purposes.

After a pleasant surprise that his bank account held a substantially larger amount inside then he had originally thought, he headed straight to the train station.

Now, sitting drenched on the wooden bench with the chilling breeze blowing through him and nothing to shade him from the rain, he felt like an absolute idiot. The train was late by almost half an hour. The supposed 24/7 hour convenience store nearby had been conveniently closed with a sign saying 'back in 5'. Well... It had definitely been more than five minutes and the store still showed no signs of life.

The train arrived almost fifteen minutes after and Takaba had quickly entered, Taking the first seat he saw. He stayed there for hours, waiting and waiting... Sitting and sitting... His stomach was growling incessantly and his head was throbbing and still the train was moving at record slowness. Takaba was sure that if they had such an award, his particular train would receive first place for being the slowest in all areas of transport.

At sometime after 3am Takaba finally arrived at Kyoto and exited the loathsome train with no slight amount of relief. But even though his eyes were screaming at him to close them for the night, he knew it wouldn't be a possibility for him, not yet. Without the slightest thought, Takaba moved toward the first public telephone box he spotted. He immediately fed the machine some extra cash and dialled the only number that had come to mind during his trip.

He knew Kyoto well, having lived here for a large part of his child hood. There were many paces that he would be able to reside for a day or two if need be, that would cost very little compared to Tokyo's average accommodation prices.

"Hello?" A female voice answered after the phone was picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Mai, it's me. Akihito." He immediately heard the small gasp-like sound from the other end of the phone.

"Ak... Aki... Are you for real? I can't believe your calling, what on earth tempted you to call _now_?" The young female named Mai palled on the other end if the line.

"Hey Mai, please don't be mad. I can't deal with it. I know I've thoroughly neglected to keep in touch with you but I can explain _everything _and I'm super sorry about that but please, I'll make it up to you, so just please hear me out." Takaba held his breath, waiting for either an all out fire breathing response that would end in a sudden dead line, or a peaceful gesture.

"Hmmm." She was obviously trying to make it suspenseful for poor Aki, and the young man knew he could do nothing but wait. "Ok fine" she snapped quickly. "But hurry and get on with it, I'm about to go out and pick up Ben"

"Thank you, thank you! Alright, well in short; I'm currently in a tight situation and need someplace to stay and some other help as well, it's really urgent and I will repay you once I can, i just need time. I know it's a pain, but please, please, please! I'll do anything you want but _please_ just let me stay with you... and I'll explain the rest, just not now" He waited yet again for the woman to answer, heating her heavy sigh with sown degree of hopefulness.

"Ok, whatever, you can stay. But on one condition, I want you to spend some time with me. You always say you'll come and then you NEVER do, and now you want this... I'm going to force you to spend time with Ben and Molly, you know. The poor things probably don't even know they _have_ an uncle."

"You got it sis', whatever you want! Thank you so much. I'm gonna use that flying certificate you and mum got me last year so it shouldn't be too expensive. I've been meaning to use it for ages and it's perfect since it's one of those ones where it's all taken care of and I don't need a passport- which i don't have any way." He paused to stop hhis absent minded rambling and took a breath before continuing, "I'm in a rush to get outa' here quick so I'll call you when I'm at the airport tomorrow morning. Thank you SO much, you have no idea how amazing you are!" Akihito blew out air as he listened whilst his sister questioned him about his reasons for needing to leave and he promised to explain when he arrived and after he had received a decent night of sleep. She hung up with a; "whatever, see you soon Aki" whilst Akihito continued to work against the urge to collapse where he stood and simply fall asleep there on the ground. He left the train station, walked outside, walked across the street and through the doors of the fist motel he saw, hired a room with his cash, for one night, and finally received some much needed rest the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I get that this one was really slow moving but it'll get better soon, when I can get the story where I want it. It will soon get really interesting, with twist you will never see coming :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to all those of you who have done so in the previous chapters :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, sorry this has taken so long to release. I've been oversees for two weeks, plus Christmas/new years and all, so ive been thoroughly booked. But don't worry, Ive been writing heaps so u can look forward to more soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Rimah xx**

* * *

"Hey Mai. Long time no see, how are you." Akihito had just arrived in LA, after his ten and a half hour trip all up, from Japan', to Mia's upper-class home in central Los Angeles. Having been treated like a king in first class, with the gift his mother and Mai had given him the year before. As the door was opened further, he saw the two children he hadn't seen in over a year... Or was it two. "Oh my god, look at you two, look how big you've grown." The two little girls both offered big toothy grins at the 'funny' comment from their uncle. "Uncle Akiiii!" They both squealed as they jumped up and down and squeezed around him for big hugs. Of course, the joy he felt was cut almost immediately when his older sister decided to place a comment. "I'm surprised you girls even remember the idiot" she eyed him with dignified anger, trying to hold back her true feelings before they suddenly spilt out.

"You have no idea how much mum was freaking out about you. I thought for sure you'd finally gone and gotten yourself killed. Especially when you never called for what... Eight months was it? What the hell were you thinking?" Akihito gave a small shudder in the seat he was positioned. After greeting everybody in the small family, he had been ushered to come inside and was currently sitting in the large spacy living room of his sisters Los Angeles home. "C'mon Mai, not now. I'll explain if it's really all that important, but not now."

"Fine" She rolled her eyes and looked away, over to the girls' bedrooms where they had run off to after greeting their uncle. "So... What are you here for anyway? So suddenly calling and not giving any proper explanation the other day? What's this trouble you're in, and why the hell do you have to come all the way here to get away from it? If you're stay here for even one night, I demand to know!"

Takaba sighed, not wanting to get into a fight with his sister. "Fine. But do not judge me, no matter what you think about any of what I'm going to tell you. You also have to sit quietly and just listen 'till I'm finished. Don't ask any questions either, or I won't continue, alright?" Mai nods and grunts, rolling her eyes, as Akihito begun.

He told her everything- leaving out the gruesome parts, which mostly consisted of countless rape sessions and tremendous violence levels. He told her the minimum about Asami, for her own protection, but explained how he was brutally abducted from Tokyo and taken to Hong Kong and held captive there for seven months where he was terribly mistreated for the most part. Then he touched on the heavy bits, about his obvious sexuality issues, in her eyes, and about getting shot at, and then about what brought him there and why his physical appearance was practically no better than a bombsite.

She sat through the whole tale, eyes plastered on Akihito's face as she tried to grasp what she was hearing. But it was the last few sentences that really had her mind reeling: "And so I need your help, and Jake's. I have to disappear for good, I realized only recently when I was literally forced to make the choice. He doesn't feel anything for me, he never has and probably never will. I don't want to wait around for him to get bored of me and throw me out. I wouldn't be able to stand it, so I'm leaving him and I want to make it so he can never find me. So please, listen to my idea, hear me through, and then we can all move on, and I'll repay you all." Mai was silent. Firstly; her brother was gay, not that she cared in the least, but it was simply something she had never seen coming. Secondly, the person he was with was not only a man but a freaking Yakuza and a top dog at that. And thirdly; Akihito, her once lively little brother, had actually come to her to ask for help in getting away from his life, or rather, getting his life back. And on top of it all, to hear what he had been through, to hear the obvious mental and physical trauma that her young brother had been through all by himself, it made her heart wrench in sadness and longing to pick him up an simply soothe him for the rest of the night.

"Yes", she whispered, her eyes close to tears.

"Ok well, I need to disappear so that's where I need you, and Jake's, help..."

It was late in the evening when Akihito finally laid down to rest for the night. His mind was spinning with all the details; for the next few days he would simply spend relaxing with his sister and her young family, while Jake, Mai's husband, would try arrange everything, through his unique and handy job.

* * *

**Hehe, so there you have it! End of chapter four. Don't worry, you're meant to not understand what is happening exactly, it makes it more exciting! Please keep reviewing! Can anyone guess what work Jake is involved with?! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again all! I hope you enjoy his one, its REALLY long, so I hope you don't get boored! Please tell me your thoughts on it. Any comments are appreciated greatly xx Rimah**

* * *

"America?!" Asami's voice boomed above every other competing sound within a ten mile radius. But Kirishima, Asami's right-hand man, never wavered in his telling of recent events. After the information that they had found, without great difficulty, was out in the open, Asami simply sat silently for a few seconds. Everything he had Heard was in his head, but he almost didn't know what to do with it, Akihito's bloodied and bruised face had been found, within a world-wide face recognition program, through the scurity cameras at a Japanese airport. After further investigation on the boys direction, it was soon out that he had simply run off without out any known reason... But why America? The question that had had Asami in a bad mood for hours, had finally been resolved with a quick check on all relatives and background reviews that had soon lead to the name of a 27 year old woman, medium hight, short natural black hair, a relatively handsome 30year-old husband named Jake, two daughters at ages of five and seven and a perfect track record, aside from a few casual speeding tickets throughout her life. Nothing out of the ordinary.

This lead to many more questions which were each similarly answered and brought to restful closure within the course of several hours.

As a result, Asami decided it important to visit America and track down his Akihito, in order to determine his reasoning and return him to his rightful position at Asami's own home in Tokyo City. The decision being made and preparations being dealt with, he was out off Tokyo and headed toward America by late afternoon, exactly one week after Akihito had arrived at his sisters abode.

The trip was pleasant enough, his private jet made quick work of the long trip to Los Angeles and soon it was safely grounded at its destination. The trip towards the pricey mansion-like home of the small family was relatively short and quick, arriving, around mid day in an eased manner.

Asami, along with Kirishima and Suoh, his most trustworthy and loyal men, all stepped out gracefully onto the sidewalk outside the gorgeous LA home, showing high status in society on a wealth level. After walking the remaining length toward the house and ringing the door bell a single time, Asami and his men waited.

Over a dozen cars were parked around the drive signaling guests of some sort and some noise could be heard from within the private dwellings. After a short wait, a small plump woman in her late fifties opened the door.

But what they found was not expected. Her face was red and her eyes puffy as though she had been crying for quite some time. Her eyes had dark circles under them showing little to no sleep. She was dressed entirely in black, making her look forlorn and depressed which all begged the question of what on earth was the occasion for such peculiar behavior?

"Uhem", in order to somewhat relieve the silence. "Uh, we were wondering if this, infact, was the Grening household? Belonging to Jake and Mai Brenning, by any chance?" Asked Kirishima, when his boss decided to remain silent. "We were looking for a man named Takaba Akihito, we have information stating that he has been residing here, just recently..." Before he could continue, the woman simply bursts into a fit of tears, her eyes searching and agonized as she simply turned her back on the three men and wobbled away with salty tears streaming down her face, bearely concealing her grievous sobs. All three smartly dressed men in fitted black suites exchanged glances as a young woman, knowingly recognized as Mai, Akihito's sister, came dashing around the corner. Her face also red, eyes equally puffy as she questioningly looks the men over. "What is it, eh? What do ya want here? More importantly; What do you think your doing huh, coming over here and speaking that name at a time like this? Heartless bastards. Now who did u say you were exactly?" The frown was only a mask, though, obviously meant to conceal the absolute grief she felt.

This time, Asami was the one to speak. His voice cunningly clear and articulate, treading softly on the fragile woman's heart, attempting to get to the bottom of the strange situation.

"My name is Asami Ryuichi. This here is Kirishima and here is Suoh." He gestures toward each of the men as he speaks. " We are not here to hurt anybody or bring you or your family and harm. We came looking for a young man named Takaba Akihito, with whom I have some pressing business matters to deal with. It seems, however, that he is unavailable for a certain, seemingly saddening, reason. May I ask, with all due respect, where we may find him, if you know of a place at all?" His graceful cascade remained throughout, even when the woman began to almost crumble in front of him?

"You ass whole, how dare you. You're not gonna find him anywhere, never again. What did ya come here for, your stupid business matters can be forgotten because he ain't coming back to deal with 'em. So you can bloody well get the hell off my land. I dont care who you re, you can come back when you got our bloody priorities straight." At this, Kirishima began to sweat profusely, what on earth was the woman going on about, Takaba not being anywhere and never coming back, it couldn't possible mean... No, absolutely not!

"Mai, I apologize for my rudeness" Asami tries, hoping to get friendly in ordered to get some answers from her. "Would I be able to come in, my men can wait out side if it is a bother. Perhaps I didn't make my self properly clear, Akihito simply disappeared suddenly from Tokyo without telling me and I simply wanted to come and find him, perhaps ask for his reasons behind leaving so suddenly." His expression of practiced "worry" and "care", an apparent simple mask, seem to work on the woman. After a while of silent tension, she noded solemnly, gesturing only for Asami to come inside and eying the other two men who stayed behind like good little puppies at their masters request.

Asami was lead through the fabulous corridors and past all the art works and intricate house hold furniture. A tasteful home indeed. But his interest in the home lasted for only a moment before he laid eyes on the room which seemed to have once been a sitting room of some kind. However, it is not that way anymore; on each of the various tables lined throughout the room, there were photos of Akihito, at all stages of growth. There were photos of a Georgous little dark haired baby with big hazel eyes, looking boldly at the camera lense with fascination and youthful excitement. There were photos of him as a high school boy and him in university. There were images of Akihito with his very first camera and one particular photo with him and a young Mai, holding up the vintage Nixon Carmera that he had always seemed to take with him everywhere. But what caught Asami's eye most, and what thoroughly cracked every ounce of hope he had left in his heart. on a large black coffee table, right in the centre, there was a marble plaque with a small message on it, right in the centre the room; 'In loving memory of Akihito Takaba, age 23 years. A faithful son and enchanting man, whose memory shall live in the hearts of those he touched; always and forever. Amen

3rd of May, 1989 to 19th of October, 2012'

Asami felt his heart split apart and shatter as it fell. His mask dropped immediately as he simply came to a complete stop in front of the plaque, beside which stood a intricate flask, filled with human ashes.

All of a sudden, he felt numb, as though his body were nothing but a shell of some dead animal or insect. It was not believable, how could his beautiful little Akihito... be dead, it was impossible. "No" he whispered, raw emotions springing to life upon his face before he could reign them in. He couldn't stand it anymore; turning to leave before he did something stupid, he spotted a photo album on the desk beside the plaque. In an instant, everything else went away, everything but that album and what it said on the front in beautiful writing. 'Memories'.

Two strides and he was there. Asami picked it up from where it sat, lonely on a bench, and opened it to the first page. Inside was a single picture of Alihito and his two best friends, Kou and Takatou, all grinning. Holding up massive jugs of beer with excited expressions.

On each of the pages, there lay a single, seemingly unimportant, photograph which captured a memory that Akihito had captured in his viewfinder. The skill was evident and images were spectacular, showing unique lighting effects and different angles, creating beauty in even the most desolate landscapes or faces.

There were so many, some which Asami recognized and some which he didn't.

There was one particularly stunning prortrayal named 'midnight Tokyo', it was a view of Tokyo from a point far up high and one that he recognized well. It was the view from Asami's penthouse in Tokyo. The cameraman had caught, in a spectacular light, the absolutely breathtaking view from the window in his, their, living room. It brought a lump to his throat. There were photos so many different moments in the boys life, that seeing it almost made Asami feel as though he had been there every step of he way. Experiencing the magic that the boy saw in the world around him and feeling the pull of certain objects against others that seemed to work just perfectly and balanced together. Then he opened it to the last page, and his breath stopped short, frozen on the face in front of him. The golden gaze that looked like flowing magma in the sunlight. The background of the pristine blue ocean and the calming waves of the beach in Bali that the two had visited together on vacation. He remembered seeing Takaba's toothy grin at receiving the small gift Asami had oven him, and how he snapped the photograph of Asami when he failed to take one of Takaba, by himself. It had truly been an enjoyable trip, aside from a few accidents not worth mentioning. He stared at the photograph of himself for what felt like hours, the turmoil of emotions that bombarded him, he had never experienced in his life, before. So many memories that he tried to hide, kept coming to life once again in his mind.

Instantly he went cold. This was not the way a powerful and renowned Yakuza should be acting, especially not in the company of others. But more importantly, certainly not because of a casual death of a simple sex slave like Takaba, who meant nothing to Asami. That's what he told himself.

The feelings he felt for the boy were only the pet love that one held for any animal or 'special' household item they held dear. The emotions around the misplacement of such a thing, while being initially saddening, would soon come to pass and become forgotten. He would make sure of it.

Gracefully placing the photo album back on the table, he slipped the image on himself out of it's private sleeve on the last page of the book and hid it on the inner breast pocket of his suite.

It was not safe to have his picture paraded around at a funeral in Akihito's 'memories' album.

He then proceeded to proclaim his 'sincerest apologies' to all the present family members and relatives of Akihito. After which he turned and escorted himself to the front door, holding a neutral mask of indifference on the matter.

The three men then proceeded to the car and headed toward the runway for a quick turnaround. But not before Asami offered his last command for the day. "I want to know all details and circumstances surrounding Akihito's death. There is to be a complete report on my desk by the time we arrive in Tokyo." At this, the two followers exchanged almost grievous glances at each other; Akihito was dead.

Apologies for any spelling mistakes, i couldnt be bothered to go through it and re-read for spelling errors. PLEASE REVIEW, next chapter will be coming shortly! xx Rimah


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5.5  
**

**Heya Guys, sorry about this; this bit of the chapter was actually meant to have been posted on the last one, but i missed it when copying and pasting the chapter, it's short as a result. Sorry it's taken so long, i have had no computer on which to use, cause my laptop is gone and the house computer died. Enjoy :) Rimah xx**

* * *

It was four in the morning when Asami arrived at his office in club Sion in central Tokyo City. In his hands, he grasped at the report at which, by his request, had been put together swiftly and fluently by his men, in unbelievable time. During the lengthy plane ride, he had managed to hold out by chain smoking. He was onto his seventeenth cigarette since exciting the jet and don't have any intention of slowing any time soon. He prepared himself in his comfy desk chair for the report to come, opening the hastily wrapped booklet in his hands and flipping to the first page as Kirishima began with the the spoken report.

Takaba had arrived in Tokyo on the 17th of October and had headed straight out to his sister's home, immediately after touchdown in LA. His death had come on the second full day of his visit to America. He had been out with his sisters' husband and a few other relatives of his who lived nearby, for drinks at a high class pub. It had happened when they were making their way home to they were making their way back to the house. All the bystanders report hearing a scream cut through the evening air.

Suddenly Takaba had become alert from his drunken stupor and had shot idiotically in the direction of the scream. Ever faithful to his belief in helping out others, he had run straight into a dangerous situation between a young woman and a large burly man. He man had been trying to perform a classic 'rape and run' when Takaba had interfered.

It had happened fast and nobody had been able to stop it, the man had taken out his gun and fired repeatedly in Akihito's direction. The unknown man had obviously been drinking the whole night and hadn't been thinking straight. The woman ran off and nobody has seen her since and the man was reported to have committed suicide two days later.

His body was found hanging from the roof beam inside his apartment, by a cord attached to his neck. The situation had been dealt with privately so as not to produce a scandal. Akihito's death was not made known to the public as a death from such a thing was not an uncommon appearance.

Akihito's body had been left almost unnoticeable. the man, later being labeled as 'Pete Summenant', had emptied an entire round of bullets on his, clearly stolen, high class pistol. Making the explicit crime scene photos that were attached with the file, incredibly gruesome and disturbing. Takaba had died in the arms of his brother-in-law and his body had been incinerated due to being so horrifically destroyed. His ashes were all thy remained of young Akihito Takaba. The funeral was to be held that weekend, at a cemetery closer to his parent's home on the outskirts of Canada.

And that would be the final stepping stone, to mark the end of Akihito's well lived life and to bring it to restful closure.

After going through the report several times in his head, Asami sat back in his desk chair and let out a shallow breath. Something inside him was aching, having actual evidence displayed at his fingertips, that Akihito was actually dead, triggered something inside him. It made in ache in ways he would never be able to explain. The boy had been precious, to say the least, too him and the thought of never being able to hold him again and see a smile or even a frown cross that beautiful face, crushed him.

He would never hear Akihios entrancing moans from bellow him or explore the captivating body that he had come to treasure. Like a drug addiction, letting go was near impossible and his head exploded with images of Akihito. Their first meeting where he had jumped off the roof, and then after that when he had drugged and raped the boy. After that he couldn't stop, he kept going back to him and finding him over and over. The constant rebellion had been exciting and drew him in constantly, and the glint in those gorgeous, hazel eyes gave him chills just to think about.

Then he had been taken to Hong Kong, and it became even worse, he had never felt that way before. A longing so great that it surpassed any other person he had ever used as a sex toy before. When Akihito was shot right in front of his eyes, the pain he felt, he was not even able to explain or communicate in words. To know it had happened a secxond time and that finally it had actually ended his life, nothing could compare.

After that he had had no choice but to force the boy to stay by his side; taking his things and leaving only the key had been enjoyable, knowing that he would not be able to do anything _but_ come to live with Asami, had made him ecstatic. He never knew exactly when his obsession with the boy started, all he had known was that for quite some time, his attraction had been growing to a stage beyond that which would offer any chance of a quick smothering in order to let go.

The added fact that he had nobody alive, in which he could seek vengeance for the death, made him feel bloody five times worse. Akihito was gone and that was something he needed to understand. So he swallowed his feelings and set his mind on something else, anything else.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, update coming soon :) apologies for the spelling errors**

**Rimah xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Hey all! You have no idea how excited I am to be writing this chapter, finally. I hope I haven't lost any followers or people who read my work because of the past few chapters, but I promise, I'll make it up to you all! Enjoy :) 3

Once again, Takaba was debating places to disappear too. Faking a death, when placed with the right equipment and knowledge was a price of cake, but the aftermath was none so easy. His plan had gone almost too well, being given the privilege of using Jake's work background and infinite amount of money to fake a death, arrange a complete new life story for Akihito, arranging a small but sturdy bank account to get him started and all together creating an entirely knew everything. A new name, family background and phone number. A new set of 'previous work experience and history' which, with much pleading, was bumped up a little in order to increase his chances of getting a substantial, trustworthy and well-paying job.

Jake had also arranged for a new passport, credit card number and drivers license. According to his papers, Takaba Akihito, a.k.a: Ren Demolaino, was born in New York City and raised with his Grandparents after his mother and father passed away in a hit and run accident that happened to get pushed too far. His father, Markus Demolaino, had died on the spot after risking his life to save his wife and sole child. His mother had taken a brutal beating and rape, and had passed away in hospital one week later. The boy had gone to live with his grandparents who supposedly passed away when he was nineteen and happily legal, leaving behind in their absence, a small fortune for Takaba.

He had then supposedly used part of the money to go to a good University and graduated with an honors in various photography and visual imagery courses. The skills ranging from standard, criminal, events and modeling photography. A minors in computers, focusing mainly on image enhancing abilities and other various, useful programs. He had participated in many volunteer camps for photography.

Whilst, of course, the exact specifics were different from his reality, the base of his knowledge and often proclaimed, incredible abilities, were no lie.

He had done it now and there was no going back, Akihio Takaba was dead and Ren was here to stay. That was just fine.

He sat in the small motel all alone, fidgeting in front if the small muted tv, silently awaiting a phone call that would hopefully announce his new life's paper work to be ready for pick upside that he could begin as soon as possible. After a further few minutes of watching muted mouths move in the chick flick that was currently premiering on air, his cell phone began to ring. 'Jake', the name displayed on the surface made him sigh in relief.

The two young men spoke for a small while, together. Jake was a great man to be close to and on friendly terms with. His main job was as a very well respected Lawyer on the surface, but in the underground, he also had tight connections in the forging business, making it possible for Akihito to become Ren withing in such a short period of time. He was also very kind and generous and entirely willing to help at all times. He was one of those people who had too much money. Mai and him were a great couple, they had been since the day they met and everyone was so relieved when they found out a about the foreseen marriage. On the plan however, Mai had been none so charming, she had been very reluctant to fake a death, it seemed to go a little far in her books. Though with a little persuasive talking too and a bit of pleading, Jake and himself had managed to move her into seeing the point from their perspective. She was a fine actor, unlike Takaba, and would easily be able to fake the death of her brother with tears and cries for mercy. Simple.

The pleasant convocation the two were having took a rather startling note when they began to speak about the day just had.

"Wait, you mean he actually showed up to get me? What's with that, since when does he actually come all the way to get me, himself." He waited for a reply that never came. "Well what ever, more importantly, what was he like when he found out, what did he do? I bet he smiled, turned around and left. Damn." Takaba's voice was cold as he said this last comment. He put down the phone and looked out the window, sadness consuming him. When he picked the phone back up, his sister and Jake were wrestling for the phone on the other line, he listened, almost amused for a moment before Mai succeeded, along with a few startling curses, and answered the question instead of Jake.

"Hmph. No, he was acting all high and mighty when he came to the house, trailed by two others guys. That humongous blond dood is bloody intimidating i though i was gonna beak down in tears and confess." she cried. "Mum answered the door and the one with the glasses spoke, what a cold bastard he was. He said your name like it was Nothing and mum broke down in tears and left them standing out there. Serves them right. Anyway, I went to get the door then and found them standing there awkwardly, the two goons looking at each other weirdly. I yelled at them for upsetting mum then your guy, Asami or whatever, apologized and all.

In the end, I let him in when he sensed that something was up. I almost felt sorry for him when he saw the room, his little mask just dropped. It was really weird. I think I saw some sadness in his eyes, I wasn't expecting it, not from what you told me about him. First he read the plark and the ashes, his face was, I dunno how to describe it, just really sad. Then all of a sudden his mask just reappeared and his face was blank I anything, I think there's a possibility hat he has a split personality syndrome. But, as he was walking out, he saw the photo album that we made form your photos at what not, from your bag and opened it up.

His face was still blank but I'm sure he was affected by it. You really are a great photographer, I never would have guessed that as a kid. Ah, anyway, then he turned it to the back page and he obviously saw himself. Long story short, he looked at the photo for ages, put down the book then he went and gave his ten cents worth to everyone, turned and left; Mum was a mess. I watched him get in the car and say something to the glasses guy then he was gone. Kinda weird. " Mai was obviously rather pleased with her self for being able to accurately, to the best of her ability, restate why had happened. Takaba on he other hand, was not so happy. Just hearing that the man may have actually shown some form of emotion when faced with his death, made his heart ache.

But Takaba had gone too far his time and there was absolutely no turning back now, so he shrugged it off and allowed all thoughts about the man, drop from his mind.

"Um, so how did everyone take it?" he tried to change the subject, though he knew this one would be no better, the guilt he felt for his family was unbearable as it was.

"Well, mum was a poor mess, as i said. You know, having to deal with all the deaths in her life over the past few years, I dunno how she stays sane. When Dad died I'm pretty sure that she went into depression, then Old Man Yama died, now you. Poor woman, She's staying over with us at the moment cause were worried about her." Mai ended with a sigh, as Takaba stared wide eyed at the floor, suppressing tears of guilt that were threatening to fall.

His mother really had given everything to the two of them. Raising them after their father had been taken from them by severe brain Cancer when he was only nine years old. The stress of being a single mother of two had been bad enough to induce mild depression which no body believed she had ever really gotten over. Old-man-Yama had been their dads older brother, and after their dad died, he had started coming over a lot and helping out their mother, he had been a good uncle. That was the reason that, when Yama betrayed him and lost his own life, Akihito had been so surprised and so exceptionally saddened. He had been like a father to him and yet had fallen into the wrong doings and betrayed him, but on top of that; he had been ready to kill his own nephew so easily. He shook his head in attempt to remove yet another reason to feel like crap.

"So are the things ready yet?" He asked unordered to change the subject, yet again, how depressing. This time, Jake answered.

"Yep, all done mister Ren. I'll deliver it to ya tomorrow morning if you like, it's probably better if you don't come out. Also, I advise a small makeover, just in case you do run into somebody you know. Perhaps a different hair and a couple of other things I reckon..." He was cut off as Mai lunged for the phone and tackled it out if his arms to retrieve it. "He's right Takaba, we'll take you to get a make over because knowing you, you'll chose something stupid and then you'll look like shit. So, we'll tell everybody that we're going out to breakfast tomorrow, and as we drop the stuff by, we'll take you out for a few hours before you get going." There was a negative grunt from the end of the line and Jake Began to go on about how it was important to stay hidden; and " what if we see someone we know there huh, what then." But Mai declined them all and soon they had the little outing all arranged.

"Thank you, guys" Takaba spoke truthfully. "You are seriously the best, thank you so much! I will definitely repay you for all of your troubles. I'll just have to get a new job, which shouldn't be hard with all those qualifications I've apparently got, and get things running and you'll have you're money back in no time. Thank you and ill see you tomorrow morning. Night"

Takaba hung up after receiving multiple "your welcome" answers and "don't worry about it, it's the least we can do" etc.

After five minutes he was in bed, teeth brushed, and feeling very sleep inclined. His head was reeling with all he had heard from the phone convocation. Unanswered question kept popping up and there was no way to get rid of them. Asami haunted his dreams that night. His face and hands and other body parts, not to be mentioned, were all he could think of as the night ticked by, ever slowly.

**Dont forget to tell me your thoughts etc. ****Rimah xx **  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Hello all. I hope you understand by now, exactly what has happened. So, just I clarify. Yes, Takaba is alive and well. Also, Yama (incase ur wondering) is the guy from the first few chapters of the manga, he dies because Asami shot him when he was going to kill Aki, I just felt like giving a back story to this because their relationship and a few things that they say interested me when I read it) if u still don't understand follow this and u will: /manga/F/Finder/chapter/1/32 and /manga/F/Finder/chapter/1/33 O.o

Please post what you think. I would be happy to hear from people on all sides and with all ideas on the subject. Enjoy! Rimah xx

Disclaimer: the Finder series belongs to Ayano Yamane entirely, I am simply borrowing a few words and Characters. 3

* * *

Dark green eyes found the small mirror in front of them as the car sped down the road, toward the airport. Small hands touched the chocolate brown hair that swept this way and that as the vehicle moved. Takaba would never have guessed that anyone could change more in one day than they had in their whole life. At least that was what it felt like.

He fingered the small suitcase on the seat beside him and the nice new backpack that lay in his lap, and felt like a completely different man. A man named Ren Demolaino, who had short brown hair, green eyes and was running 'fashionably' late for his flight to Miami. This role was all that Takaba had left and he decided to play the part perfectly, he would make it work. He had a chance to make his life right and he would NOT let it go to waste, not this time.

He had been seriously thinking throughout the hour-or-so, car trip so far. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he was almost 24, about time his life took and actual pathway that would lead somewhere beneficial. He was determined to forget Asam; how hard could it be, the man never felt a thing for him. If he kept reminding himself of that, maybe he would find it easier to let go.

The man had never done anything of benefit Takaba. He had raped him and tied him up whilst forcing pleasure upon his body. That was how they met, it was revolting how the man had had the decency to change Akihito's entire life. Then he had sought after him and raped him multiple times after that. The pleasure Akihito had experienced at his hands was fake and dirty. He had never seen Akihito as anything but a toy he could pull out of the box- full if other toys of the same nature, use and then forget about again... until the next time he wished to play.

Not only Asami either, he had been raped or attempted rape, by other men, as a result of knowing the man, more times then he could count. He had taken countless beatings, kidnappings and more. And for what, so that he could have his home stripped bare, his belonging taken and his heart played with like it was nothing.

No, he would not loose this one chance he had, no matter what had come to pass in the past with Asami, that may have been good, he would not let himself give in and forget what bad things asami did too him. No!

He was sure if he kept telling himself that, one day he might actually come to believe it.

**Interlude**

"Good evening sir, enjoy your flight", spoke the tall, blond flight attendant with a charming smile, as she ushered him onto the plane and directed him to his seat.

"Thanks", he murmured in strongly accented English, taking a seat in the lumpy chair of economy class, positioned right next to the window. The flight would be relatively long, five hours to be precise; though nothing close to the 10 hours he had suffered through a little over a week ago, he still decided to try to get some rest, even if for only an hour or so, as he hadn't slept very well the night before. It felt weird speaking English all of a sudden. He had learnt it after he'd arrived back home in Japan from being taken to Hong Kong.

After his experience on the cruise ship with those other men and the one named Yuri who had almost killed him multiple times, he had vowed never to be stuck in the situation again. He had taken online English classes and even a few lessons. He'd found it surprisingly easy, he'd always been considerably good with learning new languages. All the grammatical things to learn in the English language had been a pain and bloody confusing but he had pushed to keep learning it, as he hadn't know whether something like that incident would happen again. He was happy all the work had paid off.

Five and a half hours later, he was in a taxi in Miami, heading toward a small hotel that Mai had booked for his use for an unlimited period of time. He didn't know for sure why he had chosen Miami exactly, only that it was relatively close to his sister and her family and he did like beaches. The weather was also a bonus, plus there was lots of work for men in his profession. It had seemed like a perfect destination, and he was sure it would work out.

Here he could start anew, he would let go and forget all about Asami and his feelings for the man and he would move on. He would find love with somebody who felt it back, he'd marry and have kids with them and forget all about his life before.

He had decided a little while ago that he would not be gay... If that was at all possible? He would date women, in other words. He remembered Momohara Ai, he had liked her and he was pretty sure that she had liked him; it wouldn't be hard to find a girlfriend with the experience he had gathered from people like her. Before he had met Asami, he had been straight, he'd had countless girlfriends and had had sex with them also, in fact he had been quite the catch.

He liked girls as they actually had some level of respect for him... Because, to them, he was the man in the relationship! Not Asami.

* * *

**Sorry this was only short, I had nothing more to go on with for this part, I have to start another chapter. I hope your enjoying the story at he moment, please review, it really keeps me motivated and writing. All comments are very appreciated!**

Chapter eight:

Hello all. I hope you understand by now, exactly what has happened. So, just I clarify. Yes, Takaba is alive and well. Also, Yama (incase ur wondering) is the guy from the first few chapters of the manga, he dies because Asami shot him when he was going to kill Aki, I just felt like giving a back story to this because their relationship and a few things that they say interested me when I read it) if u still don't understand follow this and u will: /manga/F/Finder/chapter/1/32 and /manga/F/Finder/chapter/1/33

This is the twist my story has taken, I'm sure none of you will have guessed it and that is exactly why I like it. I hope you feel the same way. Please post what you think. I would be happy to hear from people on all sides and with all ideas on the subject. Enjoy! Rimah xx

Disclaimer: the Finder series belongs to Auano Yamane entirely, I am simply borrowing a few words and Characters. 3

Dark green eyes found the small mirror in front of them as the car sped down the road, toward the airport. Small hands touched the chocolate brown hair that swept this way and that as the vehicle moved. Takaba would never have guessed that anyone could change more in one day than they had in their whole life. At least that was what it felt like.

He fingered the small suitcase on the seat beside him and the nice new backpack that lay in his lap, and felt like a completely different man. A man named Ren Demolaino, who had short brown hair, green eyes and was running 'fashionably' late for his flight to Miami. This role was all that Takaba had left and he decided to play the part perfectly, he would make it work. He had a chance to make his life right and he would NOT let it go to waste, not this time.

He had been seriously thinking throughout the hour-or-so, car trip so far. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he was almost 24, about time his life took and actual pathway that would lead somewhere beneficial. He was determined to forget Asam; how hard could it be, the man never felt a thing for him. If he kept reminding himself of that, maybe he would find it easier to let go.

The man had never done anything of benefit Takaba. He had raped him and tied him up whilst forcing pleasure upon his body. That was how they met, it was revolting how the man had had the decency to change Akihito's entire life. Then he had sought after him and raped him multiple times after that. The pleasure Akihito had experienced at his hands was fake and dirty. He had never seen Akihito as anything but a toy he could pull out of the box- full if other toys of the same nature, use and then forget about again... until the next time he wished to play.

Not only Asami either, he had been raped or attempted rape, by other men, as a result of knowing the man, more times then he could count. He had taken countless beatings, kidnappings and more. And for what, so that he could have his home stripped bare, his belonging taken and his heart played with like it was nothing.

No, he would not loose this one chance he had, no matter what had come to pass in the past with Asami, that may have been good, he would not let himself give in and forget what bad things asami did too him. No!

He was sure if he kept telling himself that, one day he might actually come to believe it.

**Interlude**

"Good evening sir, enjoy your flight", spoke the tall, blond flight attendant with a charming smile, as she ushered him onto the plane and directed him to his seat.

"Thanks", he murmured in strongly accented English, taking a seat in the lumpy chair of economy class, positioned right next to the window. The flight would be relatively long, five hours to be precise; though nothing close to the 10 hours he had suffered through a little over a week ago, he still decided to try to get some rest, even if for only an hour or so, as he hadn't slept very well the night before. It felt weird speaking English all of a sudden. He had learnt it after he'd arrived back home in Japan from being taken to Hong Kong.

After his experience on the cruise ship with those other men and the one named Yuri who had almost killed him multiple times, he had vowed never to be stuck in the situation again. He had taken online English classes and even a few lessons. He'd found it surprisingly easy, he'd always been considerably good with learning new languages. All the grammatical things to learn in the English language had been a pain and bloody confusing but he had pushed to keep learning it, as he hadn't know whether something like that incident would happen again. He was happy all the work had paid off.

Five and a half hours later, he was in a taxi in Miami, heading toward a small hotel that Mai had booked for his use for an unlimited period of time. He didn't know for sure why he had chosen Miami exactly, only that it was relatively close to his sister and her family and he did like beaches. The weather was also a bonus, plus there was lots of work for men in his profession. It had seemed like a perfect destination, and he was sure it would work out.

Here he could start anew, he would let go and forget all about Asami and his feelings for the man and he would move on. He would find love with somebody who felt it back, he'd marry and have kids with them and forget all about his life before.

He had decided a little while ago that he would not be gay... If that was at all possible? He would date women, in other words. He remembered Momohara Ai, he had liked her and he was pretty sure that she had liked him; it wouldn't be hard to find a girlfriend with the experience he had gathered from people like her. Before he had met Asami, he had been straight, he'd had countless girlfriends and had had sex with them also, in fact he had been quite the catch.

He liked girls as they actually had some level of respect for him... Because, to them, he was the man in the relationship! Not Asami.

Sorry this was only short, I had nothing more to go on with for this part, I have to start another chapter. I hope your enjoying the story at he moment, please review, it really keeps me motivated and writing. All comments are very appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Yaay! Almost at chapter ten (double digit fanfic) So happy. But before you begin, please note that all similarities between this fanfic and others are accidental and are not meant to be rude or anything of the sort.**

**Also, while you may not enjoy he path it is taking through this chapter, hang in there, it will get better! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! Rimah xx**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

* * *

"Congratulations Ren, welcome to the picturesque crew! We're delighted to have you on board and we look forward to working with you." Takaba's face beamed with excitement. Out off all the 53 people who tried for the job, he had been the only on to receive the honor. He had received the letter of acceptance the day before in the mailbox and had almost cried from the surprise. They had stated; "...Your impeccable skill and wonderful personality have lead us, the whole team from 'picturesque photography co.', to accept, with great delight, your request to become a full time photographer as a part of our organization. It is very rare to come across someone with such fine skill for the art of photography..." Of course, he had gone out straight away and accepted immediately, overjoyed with the great achievement.

He had been living in Miami for just over a month, yet already things were beginning to turn out unbelievably well. He had used some of the money from his sister to rent a small apartment close South Beach. He had gone job hunting all most immediately after unpacking and had found a small computer company that had been looking for a part time worker with medium wage. Akihito had snatched it up and had been working there two weeks so far. However, he was happy to be rid of it, computers and such technology had never really been his thing, no where near as much as photography anyway, and he had found it relatively dull and boring. Now he was making it somewhere, this new job he had landed was incredible for him. It was for on of he leading photography businesses in the world, was full time and paid exceptionally well.

He never cared about money before and while stating that he thought of it, now, with the greatest of importance would be a great lie, he still had to consider it.

The job would be perfectly suited to his tastes. Before, he had done freelance criminal photography. He had enjoyed the rush and found it great when he grabbed and succeeded at a case. But as many people had continuously pointed out too him- Especially after Hong Kong when everything changed- it wasn't suited for him, he could do so much better. . He had just done so much better, in fact, and it made him ecstatic.

Seated in a large restaurant, the entire crew of pictueresque Miami staff, along with multiple young models and actors were currently clapping and cheering as Ren, made his way to the front to collect his badge and paper acknowledgement. He grinned out at the large crowd accepted it great-full. The night was going to drag on continuously as the large quarterly gathering was opened with the formalities before setting out into nothing less than the biggest and best rave in Miami. It would be the perfect time for Takaba to meet and greet people and get to know them as, currently, he was completely without friends.

"Congratulations, Ren" spoke a young man, putting his hands out to shake as he greeted Takaba with a friendly smile. Takaba accepted the hand immediately and thanked the young man.

"I'm Adam, I work in the advertising and web casting industry, I'm crap at photography but if you have any questions generally you can find me on level three, tech rooms. Allow me to introduce you to some friends of mine." He gestured for Ren to follow as he heads toward an overly packed table next to he bar. The people all move over as they arrive, to allow the two men sitting room.

"Guys, this is Ren alright, the new photographer" everybody claps and cheers as greeting.

"We all saw your work" says Ren, "you're pretty good man..." Hewas immediately pushed aside by two girls who greet them selves as Jasmine and Maddie, "Stupid Adam, who is he kiddn', Ren, your incredible", Maddie offerd, giving him a massive smile and blushing when he smiled back. Jazzy obviously saw their engagement and threw in her own comment. "We want you to take photos of us, we're models at the agency, would you do that please" she says, giving him starry eyes and an impish grin.

Takaba chuckled, smiling at the two of them. Whilst being gorgeous young models, he didn't feel much attraction in the least, sexually, towards them. They each sat down on either side of him, offering to get him drinks if he wanted them. How could he refuse.

The others at the table all introduced themselves throughout the night. There was Joe, a photographer; Megan and Kodie, both fashion consultants; Samara, assistant magazine editor; Hayden, Alex and Pete were also photographers and many more people who's named he couldn't remember. Picturesque, also housed a very well known magazine and so there were so many people with different jobs with in the huge multimillion dollar corporation. They all accepted him warmly into their little group and he partied all night long, getting to know each of them as well as was possible. It was a Friday night and he began work, officially, on the Monday and so he figured he could let go a little and enjoy himself...

* * *

"Ooohhgheardh" he groaned, his hand coming up sluggishly to post aid to his pulsing temple. His eyes opened slowly and groggily but he shut them immediately as they were harshly assaulted with the suns cruel rays. After adjusting to the light, he looked around slowly, searching for any tell tale signs of what had happened the night before after they had left the party. He didn't recognize the place around him, it seemed to be a living room of some sort. Flashy and classy, housing expensive furniture signifying somebody with great taste. After a moment of thought, he froze. Immediately the thoughts came buzzing; 'impossible', 'how could he have found me? Nonononono, crap, crap!' A rustle from outside the door broke his thoughts, he couldn't register the possibility... He started looking around for somewhere to hide or run. There was one window and one door leading out, so he opted for the opposite instead. Plonking his head back down on the pillow, he squeezed his eyes shut and moved into a half natural sleeping position just as somebody came into the room.

"So your finally awake, are you?" the mirth-filled chuckle shocked him, his eyes shot open in a second.

"A...?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Adam", he broke into a half-assed chuckle of relief, feeling his rapid heartbeat slowing.

"Woah, man, you look like you just saw a ghost...?"

Takaba looked at the man, shaking his head slightly. "S, Sorry." He stutters, "no... No I thought you were someone else." He looked around the room and then back toward Adam.

Thinking about it then, it wouldn't have been Asami. If it had been him, he'd have woken up naked and tied to a bed with Asami leaning over him, or something worse..."Where'm I, why'm I here"? He asked groggily, his throat parched and voice croaky.

"Haha, well, lets jut say that you are really a hopeless drunk." Adam stopped and eyed Akihito, who's eyes were open as he tried to wrap his brain for any idea on what had happened.

"Don't sweat it, you didn't do anything bad, I simply didn't want to see you get into trouble and not make it to your own home. So your at my place now. From what you said last night, our places seem to be rather close so don't worry, once you feel better from your hangover, I'll drive ya home." The young man smiled warmly at Akihito who was now attempting to get up, whilst also clutching his head and groaning lightly into his hand.

"Oi, stop it, lay down. There's some Panadol on the seat beside ya and water, There's bread in the freezer that you can toast or cereal and what-not, in the pantry. Feel free to help your self, I'm going to take a shower, you can have one after me if y' want."

"Thankyou" Takaba sighed, popping the tablets from their individual sheaths and putting them into his mouth, along with some water. He felt better just knowing the relief would be coming shortly.

**Hope you liked it! Rimah xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, Im so happy to have finally reached a double digit fanfic, so exciting :D hope you're enjoying this! Also, just letting you know that there is some rather intense language used in this one, just warning you incase you don't like that sort of thing. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lov u all, Rimah xx**

* * *

"Yo, Ren! Guess which lucky fuck is about to get a promotion?" Adam rushed up to Akihito as he entered the official communal 'coffee room'.

"Oh man, congrats, you lucky dick." He spoke with exasperation, giving him a crooked smile of dismay.

"What... Oh. no" Adam shook his head, "It's you, stupid. I'd have though by now you'd realized that I don't gloat that much." Akihito stared at him, wide eyed, he could feel his excitement growing.

"Holy crap. Are you serious, I can't believe this. How do you know? are you sure?" He spoke back as calmly as possible, in his current situation.

"Yes I'm sure, I over heard Jay and Sam talking about it, they're making you some sort of manager of something directly related with the magazine and model photo shoots or something. You'll get to go out and do heaps of photo shoots and international business meetings and shit. You get like a team and all, and.. Oh man, I can only imagine the pay rise." He spoke without a breath and Takaba almost screamed in response. People had all gathered around by now, telling him how lucky he was and all the rest.

"This deserves a celebration, tonight I think." Everyone cheered and whooped and Takaba joined in with a huge grin.

It had been just over a year, a wonderful and exciting year of perfect normality. He hadn't been raped or kidnapped or shot at, once. He loved his job, it suited him far more then the whole freelance thing and he actually received the right amount of reward at this job. A promotion was such an honor and he had worked so hard for it, it was almost like a dream.

"But are you sure though, what if I don't get one now, how awkward" Akihito intercepted, earning a pinch in the arm from Adam. He shut up after that.

"...And you can take Emma too, you and her are so great together did you know, she's so bloody hot, I don't even know why she is so into you!"

Akihito palled, before chucking his cup toward Adams head, he laughed as the other young man attempted to duck but failed and earned a coffee cup in the cheek. Akihito cracked up into a fit of laughs and ran off when Adam death glared him and made in his direction yelling; "Asshole, you're gonna pay for that!"

But his enjoyment of life could not destroy the guilt he felt, however. Often he would wake up with Emma next to him and wish that it wasn't like that. Because his heart would crash... he only wanted to be with one person.

At times- everyday- he would kick himself for running away, for causing everyone he loved so much trouble, he had been so selfish, never thinking about his mother or the fact that he had caused his sister reason to lie to everybody. And of course, he couldn't help but wonder what his life might have been like with Asami. Would he have died at a later date anyway, on one of his jobs or when he got mixed up in Asami's work again. Would Asami have thrown him out by now, or would he still be living with the man?

But he would never know, and he would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

"Ok I'll call her, lets do this then" he laughed, as Adam crouched over and almost wrenched from his former lack of physical exercise. Akihito on the other hand, had always been fit and hadn't stopped since coming to Miami.

"Oh by the way, a bunch of us are going surfing at south beach this weekend, you should come along, Emma can come to if she insists." Adam gasped out, slowly catching his breath.

"Hmm" Akihito played, "yes, definitely, how could I refuse to that one." He chuckled, turning away towards the elevator and taking it back up to the fifth floor, where he began with a conference on the new design of the magazine, beginning in the new year. Which was now less than a month away.

~interlude~

"Ren, would you step into my office for a moment, please" Jay spoke from around the corner, as Ren left the conference. Aki froze, turning around with a small smile, hoping it was in fact for the reason he hoped. Walking sheepishly toward his Manager, he followed him inside the comfy office. "Yes, is there a problem?" He asked, a worried expression on his face?

"Don't be stupid Ren" Jay answered, as though they were on great terms still. Akihito visibly relaxed.

"No, quite the opposite in fact. I'm going to get straight to the point, you have been elected for a promotion to Manager of Photographic Affairs within the magazine enterprise. Or MPA, the outline has been emailed to your computer and so feel free to take your time deciding and make sure you read it over. We would be delighted if you accepted the job... Well done, you really deserve it."

Akihito's smile broke out, and he couldn't drown it. Jay chuckled as Akihito thanked him over and over again, telling him how happy he was and what an honor it was.

As he rushed down the hall and toward the elevators, he couldn't help the huge grin that totally disrupted his usually cool cascade. Those who had found out, all congratulated him and offered their 'luck' in his approaching in-devours.

As he got in the elevator, he dialed Emma and told her the brilliant news, she cheered and congratulated him beyond anybody else. He asked if she wanted to come out that evening for some fun, and how could she possibly decline? He then headed home, showered, changed and then went straight back out again to pick up Emma from work. She was a model for the agency, they'd met on one of his photoshoots and she had obviously liked him and he thought she was nice. She was funny and, though it shouldn't have mattered, absolutely beautiful. She had long chestnut and blond-highlighted hair, -much like his own before he died it- that hung down to about the middle of her back. She was about one and a half inches shorter than him, which was perfect, with stunning features and large expressive ocean blue eyes. They had been going out for about three months, and though he knew it would probably never work out, he did like her and had worked hard to treat her well since their first date. Almost everybody was jealous that he had managed to pick up such a beauty.

"Ok, you ready?" Takaba asked as Emma opened the door to her apartment. She was wearing a glossy black dress which, in his eyes, couldn't really have gotten any shorter if she had tried to make it so. She looked him up and down once before smiling and gesturing for him to come inside which she put on her makeup.

Twenty minute and she was finally ready, she looked gorgeous even without make up and so when she put it on, with all her experience, it was rather scary for him to believe that this girl actually liked him. He enjoyed the clubs in America, they were great on so many levels, they had great music and sound systems, awesome people and all the rest, but one thing weighed above all the rest. None of them were owned by Asami, as they frequently were in Japan. In fact, it was as if the man had owned, or had influences in every bloody club in Japan.

Of course, in his time in Miami, he had actually managed to come across one or two that were owned by the man, it had been a huge shock but he just stood his ground and there were no problems. To tell the truth, he had simply not gone within a two mile radius, opting for the very, very safe side.

"Took you a while to get here…" Adam said when Takaba finally walked in the door of his favourite club.

"Hmm, yeah. And who's fault do thnk that might have been" Takaba said, whilst eyeing Emma who blushed and apologised. He shook his head and shoved Adam before he grabbed her hand, taking her over to the dance floor.

"I'm so happy for you, you're so great getting a promotion after like just over a year at the place, it's amazing. And you get a team and all, and you get to travel all for free." She smiled at him, transforming into her party self as she heard her favourite song come on. Jumping up and down against her, with all the people squishing around them and the music blearing, he couldn't help but get taken down with the mood.

The danced till the end of the song before they decided to order drinks and start the more enjoyable phase of the night. Taking a seat at the bar, they ordered a shot and Ema shouted out the first one she saw on the board. "Haha, how about a scooby snack, I've heard they're awesome." Takaba chuckled and nodded to the bartender who went about to prepare it. Bringing out the small glass a moment later and filling it the next.

"To your promotion" she laughed, holding her cup out.

"To being able to spend the moment with you" he smiled back, only half meaning it and knowing he sounded cheezy. She blushed profusely and downed the drink, he followed eagerly.

After that, they went and sat down with the rest of the group, where the others cheered and decided to order a group shot and more drinks. Everybody knew that he was a profoundly light drinker, but they didn't seem to care, and neither did he.

Four drinks later, he was giggling like a girl as his friend, Glenn, joked about his first crush in high school. Emma was on Takaba's lap and giggling too as Glenn told them of how he had idiotically asked her to marry him at the beginning of Prom, telling how the poor girl had blushed and slapped him across the jaw as answer.

"So I just turned around and walked back inside, she left the school after that and I never saw her again." At this they all balled, none of them even knowing what was so funny but finding it particularly hilarious at the time. "I propose another toast" Glenn yelled raising his hand to the waiter who placed the shot's down in front of the large group, and everybody cheered. "To idiotic first loves" he yelled and everybody agreed, downing the drink. Takaba watched the drink through his blurred eyes and felt heavily inclined not to drink it, for what it signified. But he tore his thoughts away and downed the drink with the rest of his friends, repressing the urge to cry as the liquor entered his mouth. Shaking his head, he grabbed Emma's drink too, which she was about to place down on the table for lack of wanting to get more drunk than she already was. She turned to look at him as he drank it down and offered her a small smile, she furrowed her brows but said nothing, unable to comprehend anything much, in her current drunken state.

"Oh man", he cried to Adam as the two of them sat at the bar together, having moved from the table when a few others left or went to the dance floor. "I'm such an idiot, I'm so freaking drunk, why did I do this again?" He questioned, letting his head drop to the sticky surface of the bar counter bellow him. Adam chuckled and shook his head, he was just as drunk and so he didn't really have much to say on the subject.

"Meh, you got the whole weekend to get over it, you'll survive I'm sure." he laughed when Takaba grunted and punched him in the arm, but smiling all the same and finishing his drink.

"Excuse me, Sir" Takaba turned toward the Bartender, realising he was talking to him and smiling, he was a happy drunk after all, he couldn't stay on many depressing subjects for long. "We received word that you are here in celebration of a promotion, as congradulations from the staff, it is customary to receive a complementary drink of your choice. On the house." The young man smiled, he was pretty young, probably only just of legal age to actually work in that place.

"Aww, sweet." Takaba and Adam chimed together and, chucking goofy faces in the direction of the other as Akihito ordered is 'last drink of the night'. "Cheers" He spoke to the young boy when he received the drink, Adam had decided to order his own drink as well and they let the two glasses clash together. As the cool liquor entered his mouth, Akihito felt a strange chill passing over him. He frozed and looked down and the falf-empty glass in front of him. "Fuck, Adam" he whispered, "This tastes funny..."

* * *

**Bom bom bommmm! **decending ominous tune!** hehehe. Please tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed this, remember I write these for you, so please show your gratitude by actually bothering to review! thanks in advance... Rimah xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Readers, thankyou so much for all your incredibly encouraging reviews, they make me soo happy to find that I'm getting reviews from such happy readers, the things you write truly make my day! Enjoy this chapter, as thanks I'm giving you Asami :) Love you all, please keep reviewing!**

* * *

"Please excuse him Mr Tsuda, he is out for the day and I don't believe that he will be back any time soon, I offer you my apology on his behalf." Kirishima Kei was used to dealing with Asamis' left over's and this young boy was no exception. Used one moment, made to believe he was loved, then trashed the next. Of course, though this boy did have definite similarities to a certain other young man- a boy that he realised would forever hold Asamis' heart- the boy standing infront of Kei wasn't him and everybody knew it, especially Asami and especially on that day.

One year ago, on that exact day, was the day that Akihito Takaba had been murdered at the hands of a drunken imbecilic. Today was the day that Asami had left completely free of all work related issues as a day for himself where he could work on his own problems, without any interruptions. The poor man. For a year now, he had been riddled with guilt and self-hatred and it was so obvious to Kirishima, as he knew the boss so very well, he had noticed the change though others hadn't. Where he had been cold hearted and distant before, after the accident he had become completely frozen and unresponsive. His temper would flare at the most unpredictable of times, he would stay so much later at work in the evenings and would pile the work on for when he went home. He would go through sex partners like it was nothing and acted as though he was purposely trying to bring them the maximum amount of pain when he discarded them.

It was so hard for all his co-workers, employees and even those looking to make deals with the man for merchandise, never knowing what to expect with him; one day he would act one way and the next completely different.

* * *

Asami slumped down in his chair, the apartment was cold and lonely and the half empty bottle of whiskey that he held in his hand, did little to lighten the mood. He hated feeling that way, feeling so alone in his own home, he wasn't used to it and so the emotions were just an added confusion to his already overflowing pile. His eyes flicked around the room, noting the beautiful scenery displayed through the huge glass window in front of him. He stared intently out it, but couldn't help the involuntarily pull that drew his gaze toward one bolted door. From where he was, the door was so far away and the black bar over lapping the handle just added to the irony. One small bar that kept him from all the memories that it held within, and the boy with whom who it represented most; The boy whose absence bore on his very sole and left him feeling completely helpless and so, very alone.

His mind roamed back to a time, only four months back when he had realized just how important the room was to him.

_"What are you doing?" Asami had asked, walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, tied loosely around his waist. He went to his bedroom but found nobody there, he then went and checked the kitchen but found it empty also, then he heard the creaking of a door and understood. Immediately, he turned on his heels and headed in the direction of where he now was sure his recent sex partner was hiding. Walking up to it slowly, he took a silent deep breath before pushing lightly against it until it was fully open. The familiar smell hit him like a punch in the ribs, he saw the hanging photographs that were swinging on their stings in the cool breeze. His eyes fell upon the small bed, the desk, the camera shelf and the wardrobe and his heart squeezed harder with every find. _

_The constant agony he felt in subject of his loss bore fifty times stronger in the moment, than previously. His mind flashed images of their moments in that very bed together, where he had insisted that they move to Asamis' more spacy bed, but Asami had denied it, having loved the moment far too much to move. He remembered how Akihito had tried to take the camera case from the apartment and how he had failed dramatically and so many other memories alike. Snapping back form his thoughts, he had barged immediately inside the room to find the young man he was looking for sitting on Takabas' bed and looking at one of his cameras. He remembered how at the moment, coming across somebody else in his Akihitos' room other than the boy himself, he had snapped and almost ended up killing the intruder. Others had asked since then, what he held behind those doors, but he always refused to say, always refused to remember…_

Snapping back to reality, he let out a shiver as he glanced down at the now empty whiskey bottle in his hand. Smacking it down on the wooden surface in front of him, he got up and went to the kitchen in attempt to find some food to eat. More memories ensued… Of how he had first found Akihito chopping away in that very kitchen, making him breakfast for the very first time. How the boy had eagerly showed him his find of the 'double-yolk' egg which had proclaimed to be lucky. How he had them went about telling Asami how it would only be for a short time, just until he could sort out his problems. Thinking back, he realised how neither of them had actually had the intention of that being the case, Asami had never intended letting Akihito go after he moved in, and Akihito had never intended to leave.

But he _had_ left, and now that Asami knew why, he almost understood. Almost…

_Arrggghhh… why? Fucking why? Why did he leave. If he had been intending to go and visit his sister, why hadn't he told Asami? Was it because of the whole independence thing, or something childish like that? Had he not told him because he didn't want to have escorts perhaps, or had he been trying to run away? It confused Asami beyond any other matter in his life before. He had been holding it all in for weeks since he had arrived back in Tokyo, going about his life as though he felt nothing on the subject of Akihito's death. Then he had snapped one day, for no reason and had ordered a thorough investigation on the subject. He'd made sure that every single one of his employees had been given the image of Akihito's face and asked whether they recognised it or had seen it before the date he had left, he was waiting on the results and expecting a call._

_Some ten minutes later, Kirishima's private number was displayed on his home phone, he picked up after the second ring. "Speak" was his sole order._

_"Uh, we have somebody here for you to speak with, he says he has information but refuses to tell anyone other than you." came the prompt reply._

_"Who is it?" _

_"He is an employee of the Club Dracaena branch, manager Sudou. He is no body important, just one of the entrance guards however he says that he can tell you everything he knows… but with a guarantee for a reward… in the form of cash." At this Asami smirked, finding the request typical, but not impossible to fulfil._

_"Fine, I'll be right there."_

_He arrived at club Sion twenty minutes later, freshly showered and wearing his perfectly pressed suite and a quickly chosen tie. _

_ "Where is he? Get him talking" he ordered upon entering the club as Kirishima approached him with a formal greeting._

_…_

_"Yes Asami-sama, I recognise this face. I saw him a couple of weeks ago, we were asked to beat him up a little and get some answers from him, he'd been sneaking around the club for weeks prior, as you must know, and so it was customary behaviour on our part. We deleted the photographs on his camera and then we were asked to leave, however at the time I had been assigned to stay with the boss at all times and so I stayed just in the door way, in case something happened. We had taken all of the kids belongings off him earlier and they were on the floor, there was the usual wallet, house key and also another small camera that we couldn't open 'cause it had a lock installed. But its' the next part that I believe you may find interesting, Asami-sama. I don't remember the exact words but it seemed as though Sudou-sama and the photographer knew each other, and neither really liked the other. Well, I don't really know how to say this but the boss pretty much gave the kid a choice, he was holding up the boys nice Camera in one hand and the house key in the other and he said, 'you can either stay as the boss' pet until he kicks you out, or you can be a man and pursue your dreams and aspirations'. Something along those lines… At first I didn't really understand, but maybe I do now… because, as you my expect from the look on his face, the boy chose the camera." _

_For a while, Asami and Kirishima both just stared at the man who had literally just answered all their questions. It finally made sense for Asami, Akihito had been pressured into choosing between his job or Asami and as any normal person would do,-especially Akihito as he always spoke about his pride- he chose the career. It all just clicked, finally he realised why Akihito had been acting so strange before he left, why he had asked whether Asami was going to kick him out and had seemed so forlorn, because he had been thinking about that even before that stupid Sudou did anything, he had just given him the extra little push. SUDOU…_

_After that he turned on his heels without saying anything, he nodded to one of his employees who had the reward ready, went down stairs and got in the car, ordering Kirishima and Souh to take him to Draceana, he was ready to beat that piece of shit to a lifeless pulp. _

_Arriving at the front entrance, the got out and slammed the door behind him as Suoh exited also and Kirishima went to park. He made a bee line for Sudous' private office as manager and barged immediately inside. Sudou was there and what he saw, shook him to the bone. The smug little dweeb sat reclining in the plush, desk chair holding a seemingly charm like, pendant of sorts. But he was wrong, and he realised this at the way Sudou jumped upon looking up and seeing the furious man in his door way, he went to hide the pendant but his wrist was caught in a vice grip before he could even move. Going fast, Asami twisted the man's wrist until the item dropped out of his hand and into the waiting one. Asami recognised it immediately and his temper raged uncontrollably, taking out his gun he aimed it at the frightened young man's grip. _

_"this…"he spoke, his tone was dead even as his gaze bore on the asshole in front of him, "is what I do to people who betray me." And then he let a single bullet fly, it hit the trembling figure in the chest and the force was he fly to the ground, along with his chair and his once smug little face. "How dare you…" Asami yelled at the dying man, "How dare you take him away from me". It was then that Sudou understood, it was then that a look of complete understanding crossed his face as he began to lose consciousness; it was then that he realised what he had done. But it was too late._

_That night, when Asami arrived home from his little trip, je realised that a little piece inside of him had just died. The pain he felt, even then he knew would never dissipate fully. He went to Akihitos room and barged inside, heading straight for the camera case and pulling out the key to open it. Out came two keys, the one that he had taken from the now dead man and the one for the camera case, and he froze as he looked at them both. He took the house key and flung it across the room and watched as it slid under the desk with some satisfaction before going back to his task. Inside he found multiple cameras, a rather excessive amount if he did say so himself and also multiple USB drives and cd's roms containing pictures form the dead boy. _

_Asami stilled remembered going through all those cameras and photos, he still remembered the feeling of understanding as he came across the snapshots of himself with Sudou crying on his shoulder, and of him with that actress who's name he didn't even remember. So many pictures that just went to show how much Akihito had seen but never understood and so had been left to come up with answers to on his own. Asami had been such a cocky idiot, but by the time he realised this, it was far too late and his beautiful little Akihito with whom he had come to cherish, had long since leapt from his grasp._

#interlude#

Coming back to reality, Asami found himself standing in the middle of the kitchen, a warm sheet of sweat covering his entire body and his breathing rapid a quick glance at the time showed that it was almost phone was ringing in the hall but it took him a moment to register the sound, upon recognition he finally turned and left the kitchen, catching the phone just before it moved to the dial tone.

"Asami-sama", Came the rushed and almost distressed voice of Kirishima Kei.

"What is it, I thought I told you not to call bother me today." Asami spoke back, in a cool but threatening tone.

"Yes boss, I understand, but I think I may have something here for you that you might find to your _greatest_ interest.

"What is it..?" He slowed so that his voice was like ice, making Kirishima almost regret the call, but not quite enough to make him end it.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that Takaba Akihito… Is alive…"

To be continued…

**RLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance. Rimah xx**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12-

**Hehe, hey guys! Oh, I love you all, darling fans who send me such WONDERFUL reviews that make me sooo happy! You definitely had been feeling so guilty for leaving the last chapter with such a cliff hanger after the initial cliff-hanger, but it gets better here, I promise! **

**Um, just a note to clarify; in the last chapter when there is a bit missing toward the end (it was important for the whole timing in this one, sort of, but you'll understand!) this is what it was meant to say: '****_Coming back to reality, Asami found himself standing in the middle of the kitchen, a warm sheet of sweat covering his entire body and his breathing rapid, a quick glance at the time showed that it was almost phone was ringing in the hall but it took him a moment to register the sound, upon recognition he finally turned and left the kitchen, catching the phone just before it moved to the dial tone'. _**

**Okidoki, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Please continue your incredible reviews and compliments, thank you sooo much! Love you all! Rimah xx**

It was 9:30 when Kirishima Kei arrived home. It was probably the earliest in months and that he owed to the absence of his boss for the entire day, making it possible for him to leave before 4am for once in his life. Even though the club was still running and would be for hours, he was able to leave and how exciting that was for the man.

"I'm home, sweetheart" he chimed, stepping through the door with grace and slipping off his shoes before receding inside. "Honey?" he called again, after waiting a while and not hearing any reply to his earlier announcement.

"Oh!" he heard the murmur from another room and smiled, relieved. "I'm in the bedroom." Putting his briefcase down lightly on the black leather couch in the lounge room and removing his jacket, he moved into the bedroom. Inside, he found his wife lying under piles of cushy sheets with a large duvet, her head propped up with all the cushions in the bed it seemed. She was engrossed in a magazine, open to some major gossip that she enjoyed the most. The TV blared on the other side of the room but it had obviously been neglected for a while, showing a late night news channel that he knew she had no interest in.

"Well it's wonderful to see _you_ too, love." He joked, noticing how she was far too engrossed in what she was reading to even notice his early appearance. However, he had spoken too soon. As soon as she finished off the page, she broke away to look up at him with a big grin that he loved so much, as it lit up her beautiful face.

"Haha, you're home early!" softly laying down the brightly colored magazine, she lept out of the covers and tiptoed across the sheets to meet him, standing at the end of the bed while chuckling softly. Reaching out with both hands, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her as their lips met, creating a much welcomed sensual moment between the two. He felt her pull him forward, on top of her as she lowered toward the bed without breaking away. His smile grew wide as he recognised how her need for him, mirrored that of his own longing for her as the two settled into multiple rounds of intense intercourse, that rarely passed between them.

"Oo~oh that was good. I've missed you so much, getting home so late and then taking off the moment that annoying boss of yours calls for you." As she referenced Asami, he smirked in agreement. She was 31, four years younger than Kei, but even though she was far younger tat Asami, even she saw demanding Asami was and how irregular the hours were. Kei would never know how he had kept up the relationship with such a wonderful woman for so long, having been married for six years the month prior. He was away so much, especially during the Hong Kong incident where he had almost spent half the year out of the country, but it suited her just fine as her work was equally demanding, being a top lawyer.

"Now now, don't be rude, I can't have you accidentally saying that to his face, I couldn't bear to lose you, not to him." She blushed at this assertion and snuggled further under the covers, not breaking eye contact from him. "Do you want something to drink, I don't know about you but I could use a good tea right now." Nodding and giving a tiny verbal response in affirmation, she then turned toward the bedside table and grabbed back the magazine that she had been reading prior to their little adventure together. Shaking his head in mock exasperation, he turned to retrieve the drinks.

"So, what is it that has you so engrossed in that silly magazine of yours anyway? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Kirishima asked, coming back into the room ten minutes later with two mugs of steaming hot tea. He sat down beside her and passed the drink, taking the magazine from her as she took the drink and placed it aside. He turned it over in his hands, admiring the front cover full of gossip and photographs of idols and actors alike, headlining the scandals that followed them. Taking in the title, he scoffed and rolled his eyes at the stupid name of 'Picturesque'.

"Hey" he grunted, grabbing it back from him and flipping through the book in search of her old page. "Im not usually so into it, it's just that this is the winter special edition. Picturesque is like the biggest magazine and always have the best stories, photography and coverage and they get it out quick. Plus it's a tradition for Picturesque to bring one out every year around the end of November. It's kind of like a celebration of getting almost to the end of the year, they bring out a whole new design and include all the behind the scenes stuff and what not. Look…" snuggling in tight beside her, he watched as she flipped toward one of the last pages in the magazine, producing a page with a photograph on it, labelled the 'picturesque crew'. When she gestured for him to take a look, he sighed and took it from here and held the image in front of his face.

"Holy… holy crap!" he chocked, staring at the photo with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. "Him, no it can't be, holy shit, it looks just like him… but he's _dead_. What.." it was murmured in a frantic blur as he pointed frantically toward the image, almost ripping a hole from the force.

"Hey hey, watch it, this wasn't cheap. What are you talking about? Who is _him_?_" _But Kei didn't even hear her, the boy looked so much like the dead lover of Asami. His perfectly clear face in the image proved it completely, he was the splitting image of Takaba Aihito. His hair was different, it was chocolate brown and if he stared at the figure long enough, the eyes seemed to be green instead of the usual hazel, but it looked exactly with out a doubt, like the dead kid.

"Who is he? What does he do, do you know who that is, Kiyomi?" But she was just staring at him with confusion, no longer smiling.

"Yeah I know him, that's Ren. He's a photographer there and he's really good, his work is the best I think… But why do you care so much?" Kirishima barely had time to think, his mind was reeling from confusion. Was it even possible, the fact that he looked like him and just happened to be a photographer didn't automatically make it so, and it seemed almost cliché that he would come upon this the day, exactly one year from his perhaps _apparent_ death.

"No, he just looks lie somebody that Asami used to know, but that boy is meant to be dead, he died today one year ago in fact. But he just looks so much like him. Tell me sweetheart, where will I be able to find out about this _Ren_." When she still continued to look skeptical he decided to elaborate, what difference would it make. "Baby, Takaba Akihito was Asami's _gay_ lover, but he was killed in America a year ago. You asked why I came home so early, well it's because for the whole day, Asami has been at his home moping about the death of somebody that he… felt _strongly_ about. If this boy is alive I need to find out, if you saw the difference in Asami ever since he died, you would do everything in your power to find out and come to a logical conclusion also." As he spoke, she slowly melted and looked back at the boy whose face, he husband was still pointing toward.

"Hmm, well just go on the official website and there's bios' on most of the staff there. C'mon I'll show you." She smiled softly. Leading him toward her laptop, she popped it open and found the link toward the official 'Picturesque' website. A few mouse clicks later, she had up a short bio along with image of Ren Demolaino.

Kirishima moved into secretary mode, taking on a pace of practice as he searched;

Ren Demolaino was 24, his birthday was 7th of June, he was a full time photographer and a respected one at that. Many loving fangirs had stated on his page their great love of his work saying that he was the 'best photographer ever' and other like comments. Apparently Ren had been working at the company for a year.

As he read on, the more his hunch grew and grew until it seemed as if it were actually true. Being in his line of work, especially the underground area with his boss' connections in Government and other places, he had access to many sites including a world wide data base of every single registered human being in the world. Running the boy- Ren's- face though the site, it came up two possibilities; one including the registered _deceased_ Akihito and the other being Ren Demolaino. Though this should never have happened, not even identical twins came up as he same. If that wasn't enough, everything matched up perfectly, almost to his disbelief and definite exasperation. Apparently, Ren had moved to Miami exactly ten days after Akihito's recorded death. He was a photographer, and a brilliant one just like the Takaba his boss had known. Ren was doing well for himself, very well for himself, he wasn't like the broke Takaba. He had plenty of money, he had a registered car drivers licence and owned his own car, he lived in a nice apartment in a nice area near the beach of Miami, he had a brilliant annual salary with the job at one of the finest places available for photographers, world wide. He couldn't believe that Akihito was alive, but it was actually a logical conclusion.

He decided to try his luck and bother Asami, if the man even allowed him to state the name and some semblance of an explanation on his point, but would he believe it? Ignoring, the tiny voice in his head yelling at him to stop, he gathered all the information he had gathered together and emailed it to Asami, picking up the phone he took a deep breath before dialing the number with nerves rushing to the surface. He could lose his job if he was wrong, and the likely hood that he was was unfathomably high because what was the possibility of the seemingly thick Akihito Takaba, performing a fake death and everything tat went with that just to get away from Asami, even with the help of his sister's husband…

Waiting anxiously, he was about to hang up when his boss picked up. Asami-sama", he rushed in a shamefully distressed voice.

"What is it, I thought I told you not to call bother me today." Asami spoke back, in a cool but threatening tone that almost tempted the man to apologise and simply hang up.

"Yes boss, I understand, but I think I may have something here for you that you might find to your _greatest_ interest."

"What is it..?" His boss slowed so that his voice was like ice.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that Takaba Akihito… Is alive…"

For almost five minutes, no reply came and he almost began to think that the man had hung up. But he wasn't so lucky. Suddenly, a low growl was heard from the other side of the phone

"How _dare_ you Kirishima, I thought you were smarter than this. But apparently I was wrong about you too, pick your shit up on Monday, you're fired." Kirishima let out a breath, eyes closing as his hands came down upon the table making a loud crash at the collision.

"Do as you wish, but you owe me at least a look into my justification, it has been emailed to yo…!" Too late, the man had hung up on him. He sighed when the obnoxious 'beep' started and let the phone go, banging it on the table. "I just lost my fucking job, just trying to help you fucking bastard out, ten years of service to you and you fire me in a second" he whispered to the unhearing Asami, loathing coating his eyes an even darker shade of grey as his knuckles clenched.

Without another word, he got up from the desk in a rush and headed straight for the bed, climbing in beside his wife as tryied to put the anger out of mind. However this was no easy task; realising that he had just lost his life's accomplishment. Grunting back a snarl, he shut his eyes and tempted himself off toward sleep.

It didn't last long, twenty minutes later both man and wife were woken as the home phone went off unceremoniously. Snapping awake and sitting up with a blast, Kirishima jumped off the bed and understanding in the next moment, he made his way leisurely toward the wall phone, picking it up with ease he brought it to his ear and listened, making a grunt to say he had picked it up.

"Kirishima, you're rehired so get over here, you are going to receive a pay rise…"

Pleased, Kirishima sighed, understanding that he would probably never come closer to hearing more of an apology from the ever stubborn Asami. "Of course Asami-sama, thank you for reconsidering," hearing the scoff form the other man, he hung up and redressed and got ready for another long adventure… but he didn't mind, he loved it, he would never find a better job. And so, leaving a small peck on his loving wife's forehead he left the home, leaving the door to click shut lightly in his wake.

* * *

Asami sat in front of his computer, staring at the picture of a brunette, green eyed Takaba Akihito- One Ren Demolaino, who had been living behind his back; he had friends and a girlfriend, he had a successful career and had reached his goals in life. One who had, as he promised Asami such a long time ago, risen up in the world. And even though he hadn't become higher than Asami- as that would be impossible, he had grown into a man who could support himself and who had made a positive name for himself in the world of photographic Journalism. _His _Akihito.

But he wasn't sure if he even still existed within this Ren person, it felt so strange to know that he was alive and that in all the time that Asami had been living without him, constantly in inconceivable pain for some unknown reason, the boy had been moving forward and working to forget all about him.

He had known for three weeks now, in which time he had painstakingly been pushing through his own work as he usually would, living life as though he didn't know anything, while all the time he had been making the arrangement' s for an elongated 'holiday' as he was going to call it.

Finally it was time, he had all the information one would need for finding his old lover- he had names, dates, addresses and even the boys' schedules. Seated in the comfy seats of his own private jet, he reclined back in order to catch a few hours of sleep during his long flight. The adrenaline was coursing through him, his fight to the death attitude was in place as he thought solely of hopefully seeing his lover for the first time in over a year. Even though he would never have exact proof that it was in fact Takaba Akihito who was playing a constant dress up as hot shot Ren Demolaino, everything pointed in that direction, and so he was positive that he was right.

The time flew by; one second he was on the plane, the next he was off, then he was inside the car that had come specifically to pick him up. He drove for an hour before he noticed the familiar sights of the hotel he had booked for an indefinite time frame. Stepping out gracefully, he nodded to the luggage carter as he came out of the flashy hotel who wheeled with him a golden bag carrier, ready to load the luggage onto. Kirishima went ahead and booked them in and as soon as that was finished he made his way up to the rooms. He had his own deluxe suite while Kirishima and Suoh shared a two bedroom apartment across the hall, a usual occurrence for the three of them.

Neither one of them unpacked; instead they just went ahead and left their bags where they had dumped them. They had far too much work to do.

It was a matter of watching Akihito's every move for the next few days and finding the perfect time to jump in. Over the period of a few days, closely watching the young man they had all the information they needed: Ren Demolaino drove a light metallic blue Vauxhall Corsa, he left for work around 8:30-9am every morning and arrived back around 7pm. His girl friend was a model for his agency and one that he had shot many times, she came over a lot and was annoyingly clingy, it seemed to Asami. He went out with friends most evenings to participate in activities ranging from surfing, that he was surprisingly good at, to night clubbing and everything in between.

"Sir, we have reason to believe that the boy is receiving a promotion. Though he will not find out till at least tomorrow it is all that the two managers ever seem to text or email about as of late." Kirishima Kei came inside the room of Asami's apartment after knocking, he held out papers with the printouts of all text messages and the phone call information between the two men- it hadn't been hard to hack their accounts. It seemed that they were going to ask him the following day and that they were expecting a positive answer. Nodding lightly, Asami took the paper out of his secretaries' hands and dismissed him for the night. He read between the two men's emails until he fell asleep of boredom.

It was late Friday evening, the sky had long since become a beautiful shade of pink cherry marking the change from day into night. Asami sat, along with his two right hand men, in a far corner of the stifling club, watching intently as _his_ Akihito slowly slipped into a major drunken state as the night progressed. He hadn't stopped for hours now, going from shots to beer and the cocktails, Asami was almost contemplating not even bothering to drug him, it seemed the boy was going to bring himself to comatose alone. However, thinking better of it, he called upon a young bartender who looked almost too young to have the job. Holding out three 100 dollar notes, he whispered into the unsuspecting boy who he could feel becoming more excited by the minute.

"Be a good boy and go put this into the young brunette man, sitting at the bar counter. Make sure he drinks it and doesn't suspect anything. You manage this and you can expect twice as much, subsequently" Nodding with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, the young man grabbed the notes and the dis-solvable pill from his open hand and rushed over eagerly, not even questioning. Asami watched with a chilled persona as Akihito and the bartender conversed, a shit-eating grin crossing over his features as the boy fell for it without thinking twice and took the drink from the bartender's hands. The boy behind the bar gave Asami a small nod showing that he had done what he was told and Kirishima got up to deliver the goods to the young man.

'_Finally' _Asami thought to himself as he got up from where he was seated and watched as Akihito got up too with wide eyes, looking around in alarm for the culprit. Wheezing, he rushed in the direction of the bathrooms, his friend racing after him. "Get rid of the other one" Asami murmured to Suoh who immediately went to retrieve Akihito's new best friend, Adam from getting in the way of their plan.

Asami walked with a leisurely pace, behind the young boy who had recently rushed alone into the desolate bathroom, '_stupid move' _he thought with a chuckle. Entering the bathrooms with as much noise as he could manage, he purposely let his feet clip threateningly against the floor and allowed his chuckle to ring out over the bathroom, startling the poor drugged Akihito. Rounding the corner, he came upon the boy who was just about frothing at the mouth over the toilet bowl, having not even bothered to close the cubical door behind him and so it swung free as Asami came to stand behind the convulsing boy, his shadow covering the small figure.

"Caught you." He hissed just before the boy passed out. Walking in further, he picked up the lithe form from its crumpled state on the wet, muddy bathroom tiles.

He held the boy close and in that instant as he smelt the familiar scent and saw the boy in his own grasp once again, he let out a strange, almost choked whine as his pulse quickened in recognition. It _was _his Takaba Akihito, Asami had tracked him down and found him waiting in a huddle at the end of the abyss, just as he had promised he would.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Love you guys, Rimah xx (btw; that little end bit was referencing chap 39 and the last thing Asami said to Takaba before he left in the manga- just in case you didn't realise and though i was being weird) 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey again my lovelies. sorry about the wait, school is painful and to be honest I forgot about this. But... here it is- The long awaited reunion of to long lost lovers... finally ready to be read (and hopefully enjoyed)! Thanks so much for your lovely reviews. In reply to a few, I would love to have this made into a manga, how cool would that be haha though i doubt it will happen. But thank you so much for saying it was even of the standard, you guys are the BEST. Please keep up the reviews, love you all!**

**Rimah xx :) **

* * *

Akihito lay frozen to the bed, not daring to move a muscle. His head hurt far too much to move anyway, but that wasn't even close to being a top priority. His eyes stayed firmly closed, he kept his breathing loose and unrestricted as though he were still asleep and would mumble a few incoherent things every few minutes. The room was dark and though the bed was comfortable, the figure seated in the corner was not making his stay enjoyable in the least. How he had been found was perhaps understandable, though he couldn't picture the man coming by it but either way, he'd been an idiot when allowing the photographers for the Christmas shoot to take a photo of him and publish it world wide.

As he lay there he tried to imagine what the man would do to him, would he kill him for running away? Perhaps?! Maybe he would just rape him over and over again as punishment then shoot his in the head- a definite possibility in his mind. Or would he drag him back to Tokyo? Another possibility considering the way Asami loved forcibly taking him places.

However, contrary to what may have been expected, he didn't hate any of those endings because the knowledge that he would be seeing the man once again almost made him happy. The torture he had gone through with his own bodily cravings had exceeded anything else in his life, going without the man for a year had truly been agony and since his promise to himself that he would never sleep with a man again, no woman was ever satisfaction, only distraction. If he could have in fact, he would have simply decided to stay right where he was for the rest of his life. With the man right there and his intoxicating scent filling the room, he felt as though it may have just been a dream.

Hearing a shuffle coming from the very direction, he froze and tried to keep himself breathing at all as he heard an obvious approach.

"Hoho." The ominous chuckle that broke the silence had him fidgeting and squirming with unease as he felt the bed stoop as somebody approached. "Now, now Takaba. Do you really want to be prolonging this moment any longer than necessary." At this the young man shivered, fidgeting with the bed sheets and trying to suppress a scream of anxiety. As the man came oo the bed and moved toward him like a cat, about to fetch his helpless prey. "You needn't worry, I only intend to ask a few questions, nothing more… for now at least." He sighed when Takaba kept his eyes squeezed shut. "Well, I'll begin anyway." With that being said, his hand whipped up from the bed and made brutal contact with the thin neck bellow him; all in a matter of seconds. At this, Takabas eyes flew open and a choked cry came as his own arm came up in attempt to pry the deadly hand away. "How _dare _you run away. How dare you take off to America without telling me and use your sister and her money to get away from _me_. Are you so idiotic that you think I would not find out. And even then, that I would not have reason to pry every last breath from your body. Did you forget what I told you, did you really forget in such a short time. Didn't I warn you, if you tried to deceive me I'd hunt you down and find you. But what do have here then? If not a disobedient little run away." His chillingly blank face punctuated every word as his eyes tore into Takabas, making them bite further into Takabas heart and tearing it in two. To think the mam had felt so strongly about his absence, he ad been sure that he was the only one bearing the emotions on the subject.

"A… Asami." He chocked, clutching at the man's hands when they tightened even more at his words. " Pleass, can't br ee thh. I… im so..ry pl ease"

"Oh? You mean to pull that face after what you have done. Don't give me more reason to simply end your life here and now, though even that would not be sufficient." But he did stop finally, when Takaba was just on the brink of passing out, his eyes seeing red and his heart lulling passively. Taking a shaky breath in, he turned his eyes back to the man and braved a glare.

"That's right I ran away!" he spat, though his voice was still shaky. "What'd you expect me to do, I never made any life long claims to stay in your home forever. From the beginning it was only ever going to be for a while" he lied. "I'm pretty sure by the time I went, I had far exceeded my stay anyways. Plus it's not like my being there really mattered to you, you just wanted to control everything." He watched with cold eyes of his own, bore into those scorching golds of Asami Ryuichi. "You don't know anything anyway, you think you do but you have no idea and if you did… well I'd be good as dead anyway wouldn't I?.

At this Asami tilted his head slightly, though his face still remained blank. "Funny you say that actually, because I _do_ happen to know exactly the reason, or so it seems. However, I never did realise that you're actually the type to listen when other people threatened you, I was sure you were beyond that; Letting what people say affect you. Especially Sudou. Did you really let him bully you out of Japan. Because the Takaba I know would never, not if the matter involves something you _care_ for. Not unless there _was_ something more. So how about you spit it out now or I'll force the answer from you, I have all the time in the world… which is more that I can say for you." Gulping, it was then that Takaba realised the man actually did know. He had found out about what happened and realised that it had to be more, everyone knew Takaba never gave in so easily.

"He gave me a choice and I used it as reason enough to get away from you. What was I meant to do anyway, huh? You or my job… my life.? I'm not your freaking docile sex toy, but that's all you see me as, somebody you can fuck when you want to, play with my feeling and then… then throw me out. I… I'm never going to let that happen, you think you can get away with… with what you've done to me." He held his tongue then, grumbling and moving his eyes to focus on a beautiful portrait on the wall.

"Get away with what?… what have I done to you that would make you feel that I was going to get rid of you? If anything, I was quite sure that I had finally managed to drill the fact that you are _never_ getting away. Obviously I was quite mistaken."

"Oh no asami, you made it very clear that you intended to use me for _sex_ whenever you felt like it, you made it very clear that you didn't care about anything else. Though you never seemed to realise, I'm not a freaking idiot, I see things and I know what they mean. I know what it means when you take off into an apartment with some stunning actress looking all spunky yourself, I know what it means when you have some guy come running outside after you, and cries on your shoulder. I'm not your fuck toy, what else was I meant to do? So I gave you your answer on a freaking silver platter, I left you to enjoy your life with your sex and your money. But I don't wanna be any more a part of it than I already was, you already made me unable to forget you, to stop feeling… Gah" Shutting up before he went too far, he closed his mouth and went back to staring at the picture before his eyes became pools, while Asami leaned frozen over him.

"You left because you _thought_ I was cheating on you, is that all?" Takaba shivered when Asami leaned in close, a cruel smirk coating his features. The boys breath hitching as the warm air caressed against his neck, put on a scowl as Asami moved even closer. "Is that it?." With this he set about nibbling at takaba's ear between words. "I thought your being in my house should have told you…?!" But he was unable to finish when the palm collided with his face in a stinging vise, shocking him just long enough for Akihito to shove his way out of the hold and jump down from the bed.

"No! What did I just say? Why don't you get it… When you do this I know that all you want is sex, it doesn't matter for you who it is done with. The fact that you came here to find me, though you're telling yourself otherwise, is simply because you hate the fact that it's not you saying the good buy. For once someone had the decency to put you in the position, and it sucks don't it. You have no decency toward me, you never have, you treat me like I'm yours to do anything too, and any way... you've already ruined everything for me, I can't change that but I sure as hell can change this. You want to know why I left. Well let me tell you…"

"Oh don't even bother, you believe that telling me you think I was simply using you will change anything…"

With those words, he felt a single pity some tear slip down his face and fall off his chin; He finally decided to give up his own internal battle and just tell it as it was. Tel the man what really pushed him over the edge. "No Asami" he cut off. "I left because I realized that..." his breathing hitched and raw emotion fell across his face as he looked up at Asami. "that i… think I loved you" His eyes squeezed shut as unfathomable shame weighed his heart heavy. He could almost feel Asami's criticism vibrating the room, even with his eyes closed. "So thats why i left, all it took was that club manager to shove it in my face like he did. And... that's why it was never a lie when you thought that i died. Because I really did die whether you like it or not... I died when I realized you _didn't feel the same way_, that you couldn't and that you never would. And so that's why I'm leaving now, and that's why, this time, you're going to let me. Because you don't love me, you never did and i should have realized earlier. Because after it hit me, i couldn't stand the thought; living in your house, waking up for you in the mornings, making you breakfast, doing your laundry. Knowing all along, that you would never feel anything for me, to you I was just someone you owned, someone you fucked when you wanted too, someone you could throw away. And forget." He let out a shallow breath and continued, he wasn't quite finished with his speech.

"And you will forget me, you'll forget how you ruined my life, you'll forget that there was once somebody who felt something for you, other than fear. And that is where I envy you...

"Because I can never forget you..." With that he turned and left the room. "Goodbye, Asami." The faint whisper barely left his lips.

No body stopped him, no hands or words held him back and told him he was wrongt. He knew he would never see Asami again, this time he knew for sure. Their relationship had finally come to the closure that both parties needed in order to move on... Or in his case, end it properly so that Asami wouldn't keep haunting him in person. The excessive thoughts and idiotic dreams were already too much to bare. As he had said, he knew he would never be able to forget Asami properly, but with this ending, he would at least be able to stop guessing at Asami's feelings for him, he finally had his answers.

He walked out the door with tears flooding his face, his gut and heart wrenching so much that he wanted to close his eyes and never open them again.

That night he didn't go home, he didn't want to- didn't feel like it. He walked in the opposite direction instead, and never looked back.

When morning came, he found himself in a taxi cab, finally heading towards his apartment.

He had wandered around Miami all evening and the morning beforehand, had gone and gotten himself off his face drunk, yet again, at a bar near the beach and had made out with one of the sexy bartenders. In his defense, the man _had_ come onto him, it just so happened that he had welcomed it, rather eagerly. Yes, it had been a man, he had been tall and dark and sexy, a little bit like Asami, but with the classic longish hair tied up and wearing the awesome black and white uniform, and he hadn't been as gorgeous as Asami. They had ventured out back and enjoyed a couple of intense sessions. Of course, Takaba didn't remember all of it, he knew it had felt much better than when he did it with Emma, though nothing like how he remembered it with Asami. As he thought about this, he realised that it was just another reason why he should have hated Asami, and not idiotically gone and fallen in love instead.

He knew Emma would be worried sick that he hadn't called after he'd been drugged and had disappeared at the bar. The added fact that she was meant to have stayed over at his house the evening before, made the prospect that much worse.

However, Akihito didn't mind the thought, Emma's anger and other such emotions would at least give him something else to think about, besides a certain someone. Someone who's face, now haunted his mind wherever he went.

Arriving at his home, he took the second elevator because it was crowded and nobody else would be able to fit in, which he liked for some reason. Reaching level twenty took all of thirty seconds and in that time he managed to come up with an apology speech fit for the crime he was sure that Emma would lay against his name.

As expected, Emma's black, shiny high-heel shoes had been left at the entrance next to the door, just as he liked. He kicked off his own and let them fall next to hers before entering his private dwelling. The room he entered looked normal as could be, nothing out of place or touched. Everything except for the chocolate brown, dark leather couch that housed the pretty little model laying there, and the TV playing a random early morning talk show.

Emma sat, still, watching intently toward the screen in front of her, seemingly oblivious to Ren's appearance. She had a tight frown, pulled across her features which masked her deep worry and concern for the ruckus Akihito had made the night before.

He continued over silently toward her, coming up slowly behind the couch to where she was laying with her back to him. He knelt down behind her and dropped a soft kiss into her blonde curls.

She jumped almost ten feet into the air before she flipped onto her side to look behind herself. Akihito crouched there with his arms in the couch arm, their faces only inches from each others', he could tell she was battling with emotions which he felt none of.

He wasn't excited at all, being with the woman... He had never felt anything like how he felt when around Asami. But he pushed that thought abruptly from his mind and leaned in to capture the woman's lips in a seeming apologetic kiss. He didn't like it- it felt so wrong, but he stuck with his efforts to apologize.

"Hey Babe" even the words felt wrong and horrid coming from his lips, but he said them anyway.

"Ren" she whispered, trying I stay pissed at the man, even though it was near impossible for her, in their current position. She shook her head angrily and pulled back just as he was going in for a second kiss. "Where the heck did you disappear too last night, huh?" She questiond accusingly, her voice raising to a shrill, acute sound. Pursing he lips angrily, she stood up abruptly in front if him. In order to get some emphasis, she placed her hands on her hips an stared at him, her blue eyes angry. "You don't go making a ruckus like that and then go off and freaking disappear all of a sudden without telling me, I..." She was cut off when Akihito placed his lips over her to silence and also to calm her. Breaking away as fast as possible, without showing his discomfort, he offered her a heated stare, his eyes glazed over with practiced lust.

"Hey, don't be mad, my drink got spiked and so I had to go to the emergency room at the hospital. I met a friend at the club before hand who I haven't seen since college and he took me when I told him I felt strange. I came home as soon as I got released, and I couldn't call because my phone died, so don't worry." He gave her a joking smile, offering a final statement in order to top it off, "so...? am I forgiven? Please!" Giving her star eyes worked wonders as her resolve crumbled and she leaned in for yet another kiss.

"Fine, whatever" she murmured as Ren took her hand and led her off toward the bedroom, staring at her with lust.

He found this part awkward, to say the least. When he had to take a woman to bed, it felt so strange, even after so long. To be the one on top again, laying the boundaries and initiating the contact. While the ideas were satisfying; to be doing that sort of thing with a woman he felt friendly towards, his guilt and absolute 'lack if interest' in the matter, simply made it less enjoyable then what he remembered it to be, before he met Asami and everything had gone awol.

It was after mid day when the two of them left the combines of his room in order to get some food.

"Ren" she spoke, giving him little puppy dog eyes as he turned to face her. He raised one eye brow skeptically, knowing she was going to ask him something's annoying.

"Yeah... Emma?" he answered, heading to the kitchen.

"Can you make me lunch, please, I know you don't have work today and I LOVE your food you make, pleeeaaase, pretty please!" He chuckled softly to himself, giving a small nod as he took a piece of gum from its packet and offered one to Emma. She took it happily.

"Yeah, why not. What do you want exactly?" She gave an excited giggle, acting more like a five year old then a twenty two year old. He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and strolled over to the pantry.

"Japanese, like you made for me that time, it was so incredible, and I know you don't have any trouble with ingredients so don't be piling that excuse on me again, I love Japanese food and yours in simply the best." He rolled his eyes again in mock surrender and began cooking for them both, a large lunch.

When he was almost finished, and the miso soup ad rice was cooking happily on their own, he left to go take a shower.

Emma was positioned on the couch, watching the TV where American Idol was playing reruns from the night before. She was giggling hysterically at the idiot on stage as he continued to miss the right note. The look on the judges faces truly was hilarious.

He had just turned on the shower when he faintly heard the doorbell go off.

"Can you get that babe, I'm in the shower" he yelled and jumped under the water before she should object.

The door bell sounded several more times to his annoyance and he found himself grinding his teeth. What an annoying person.

"Shut the hell up, I'm coming!" Emma yelled from out in the living room and he chuckled as the ringing abruptly stopped.

Out in the hall, Emma huffed over toward the door, grumpy at having to miss out what the judges had to say on the TV.

Not thinking, she stepped forward and put her eye to the small peep hole, sighing when she noticed the suites and foreign faces.

Stepping aside, she opened the door with a pissed-off look on her face.

"Can I help you?" She questioned, eyeing the four men in front of her. A bit excessive, no?

One of the men- perhaps the leader- in front of her, looked her up and down with an unreadable expression on his gorgeous face. She stared back silently, mouth almost hanging open and her cheeks heating up. His dark, piercing eyes seemed to bore on her sole, making her feel like a little bug, about to be squashed.

She gulped when he offered a smirk at her obvious anxiety.

"We're looking for Ta... Ren Demolaino. This is his apartment, is it not?" For a moment, she was at a loss for words. The mans accented English showed that he was in fact a foreigner but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying whilst his stare continued to focus on her. Avoiding his direct eye contact, she choked out a shallow reply.

"Ren..? Uh, he's in the shower, I can give him a message for you though, if you want?!" She could see a small glint of emotion, something like confusion, as he looked behind her and into the spacious apartment.

"Hmm" the man obviously contemplated on whether to take her up in the offer. "Yes, please do. Tell him that Asami came by, and that I'll be back to have a _chat_, soon." With that, he gave a cold chuckle before turning around gracefully and heading back into the hall, the three other men following immediately behind.

"That was weird", she murmured to herself. Turning away from the door, she headed back over to the TV, shrugging off the weird feeling she got when the man spoke Rens' name.

Asami stood still as a wall, inside the elevator as it flew toward level 34, the top level, where he had rented the pricy guest suites for himself and his men just a few hours ago.

He didn't know what to think, seeing the pretty girl open the door instead of his Akihito had surprised him thoroughly, but more importantly, it made him fill with a dreadful emotion. The jealousy all but consumed his entire being as he watched the young woman stare at him from the door way, blocking his chance at entrance without even using force. Having heard Akihito's voice calling out when he first wrung the bell gave him so much happiness, he had barely even listened to what was being said. Thinking back he realized the boy had not been speaking to him, but to the woman, calling her 'babe' and asking her to get the door for him. He felt numerous dark emotions boiling away inside of him as he entered his private suite.

When Akihito had told him that he loved him, he had been shocked speachless. The thought of Akihito actually confessing had never once crossed his mind when thinking about the boys attitude. The way he had poured so much emotion into what he said, had melted Asami's heart and had made him so unbelievably happy.

Thinking back, having Akihito pouring all his emotions out for Asami to hear, he should have stopped him before he left. He should have told him he was wrong about himself feeling nothing for the boy, that he couldn't have been more wrong in fact.

But Asami had been too stunned to even reply and had instead left the boy believing that he was right, such a stupid mistake. He was sure to pay for it greatly on a later date.

All he wanted was to hold Akihito right at that second, and tell him he was wrong, to whisper how he himself felt for the boy and how he would never forget, could never forget.

Love... Akihito loved him? It was still too much to grasp even a day later. He had barely even noticed that he was leaving, until he whispered "good bye" in a painfully anguished tone that made Asamis heart skip a beat yet wrench painfully.

When he found out that Akihito was dead, so long ago... he would never have guessed that the boy had actually been faking it in order to get away from him. He had been so confused at the time and the boy had slipped through his fingers, once again.

"Asami? Are you sure he said Asami? Did he say anything else, like about... I dunno, anything at all?"

Akihito was pacing from the kitchen to the table, hurriedly carrying bowls of traditional Japanese style cuisine that he had missed a lot since coming to Miami; flustered at the news. Having been out of the shower for all of five minutes, he could not believe what Emma had told him when he asked who was at the door.

he said, '"tell him Asami came over", and that he'd be back to "have a chat" with you soon'. Emma looked him up and down expectantly, waiting for some sort if explanation. When none came, she continued on instead. "Well? Care to explain why mister tall dark and handsome was just at your door ten minutes ago? Spill it." Her question was half joking, half serious as she fetched the the cutlery for Ren. He didn't answer as he took a seat at the table, for a now late lunch.

"Don't think I'm going to forget this, but lets eat for now" she spoke, feeling rather hungry and in no mood for a fight.

Joining him there at the dining table, Emma let go of the topic whilst they enjoyed an incredible feast. Sighing, She dug into her Miso soup, following what her boyfriend did as he went from one meal to another, but ditching the chopsticks and using cutlery.

"Tell me, where exactly did you learn to cook such incredible Japanese food anyway, and how can you speak it so perfectly like I saw you do in that shop last week?" This one Akihito could answer, having come up with an excuse at the beginning of his stay in Miami.

"I went there for a gap year on exchange and stayed with different people and also by my self for a bit over a year. My grandparents where really rich and so it was nothing for me. I did Japanese as an elective during high right up until final year anyway and did very well. I learn to cook in Japan too; one if the families I stayed with was an elderly couple who were both amazing chefs, they taught me so much and gave me heaps of cooking books. It was heaps fun." He smiled at her, but he could not bring about anything genuine, just knowing that Asami had come to his apartment, confused him so much.

Why had he showed up all of a sudden following his silence last night, after Akihito had actually confessed and poured out his heart? Had he come to kill him or could he have come to... No; Asami would never do anything like that, no matter how much Akihito wished it so.

**Hope this has given you all something to think about. Aki finally confessed and Asami... well what will he do i wonder? Will they ever be together? Please Review! Love u all, Rimah xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all ;) Thankyou sooo much for your incredible reviews, as usual i just cannot explain how grateful i am to my followers and reviewers :) Please keep it up and i'll keep writing as much as you like. hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

**Rimah xx**

* * *

"I'm sorry Ren, this relationship just isn't working out for me. I mean, I really like you, but I can see you don't really have any intention of going to he next level with... us. You're a great guy and I still would love to be your friend, honestly, your so kind to me and all that but I really need to be moving on in my life, I want to be meeting a guy who is ready to have a family with me and to actually... I dunno, put a ring in my finger.

"You're not that guy, because I can tell u have never really liked me that way." Emma looked down at the soup in front of her, feeling majorly guilty and like a huge burn, but knowing it was he right thing to do. Ren, sitting across from her, nods a few times in agreement. He had had fun with the girl but she was not right for him, they had started Dating rather fast and had never really gotten to know each other properly, instead they had just jumped on in.

"That's OK Emma, I get it" he murmured, downing his beer in one go and 'placing' it in the table, unsure of how to reply in a way that would not offend the young woman.

"I'll miss you around at home, it really is lonely but your right, I'm not ready to start a serious relationship and I'm sorry about that. But, I really hope everything works out for you. We can stay friends, I'm probably going to end up taking your photo shoots again anyway, so it's probably for the best." She gave a small smile, obviously relieved that he was taking it so well.

After that, they finished up with the meal quick smart and Akihito offered to pay. They left the restaurant awkwardly before going their separate ways. But why would she just suddenly break up with him, she had seemed perfectly happy the day before. And the fact that she offered to pay for the bill entirely, when she had always had money problems before. It certainly got his brain turning, and the clogs ticking...

Two hours later, Akihito arrived back to the hotel, exhausted and ready for some much needed rest. It had been two days since Emma had met Asami at the door of his apartment, but to his confusion, he hadn't seen said man since then, not once. Perhaps he had seen that Akihito had a girlfriend and finally decided he could not be bothered with him.

As a result of the confusion, Akihito had recently begun to shroud himself with work. His promotion was helpful, whilst exciting and a he knew it to be a huge honor, it was bloody hard work.

He traveled from place to place, doing photo shoots for the magazine. But as well as that, he had a team that he had to look after. Having to review all their shots and , check that they had the correct information regarding the date and who or what the photo was of and who it was taken by. As well as writing, together with a few members, for the content of the magazine all about the gossip that the photo was taken regarding, or about certain movie stars in the photographs. No easy task when there were, at times, several stories all in need of coverage.

And of course, while it may have sounded easy enough, it was exhausting and the hours he had to work at home as well as in the building, had grown immensely.

It was midnight, after the restaurant he had gone to indulge himself in a lonely movie that had been pretty boring and he definitely regretted spending the money. Breaking up with Emma didn't effect him all that much, he was happy that she had done it so that he didn't have to. And she did deserve better, she was a nice woman who would be able to go far in her career. If she really did intend to marry and start a family any time soon, though it sounded unbelievable, he knew he wasn't the man for the job. Because he only wanted one person.

Ever since he confessed to Asami, his feelings had not stopped growing, having put what he felt into words had made it even more real, and impossible to let go of. The only person he desired to be with didn't love him back in any way other than during sex. He wouldn't be able to stand it, if Asami did show up but only to demand sex, he knew he'd probably rather die.

Placing down his bag on one of the chairs in the kitchen and chucking his shoes off toward the door, he immediately headed for the bedroom. His eyes drooping closed from fatigue, he quickly undressed and redressed into some more comfortable pant bottoms, leaving the top-half bare. He almost ran toward the big double bed, heaving himself up into the sheets and snuggling down into them. He fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

It felt like only twenty seconds later when the door bell sounded and he was startled awake.

He froze at the sound. His mind was so sleepy that for a moment, it didn't even register what was happening.

Slowly, Akihito lifted his body heavily off the bed and turned to get a look at the time. '9am, Saturday' read the digital alarm clock on his bed side table. For a moment, he forgot all about the doorbell as he reminisced in the thought of having two full days without work, where he could just rest and enjoy some time without responsibilities or deadlines. It made his lips twist into a genuine smile as he flung his legs over the edge of the bed and yawned.

Forgetting how he was woken up in the first place, he got up slowly and put on a fresh t-shirt. It wasn't until the door bell was rung a second time, that reality set in. He stopped what he was doing and froze, his hands stiff around the fabric of his old briefs.

Almost immediately, he remembered how it had been Asami and his men, the last time somebody had come to his door. That time, he had had Emma to answer it for him, this time, he was home alone.

'Shit' he swore under his breath. Could he possible hide and let Asami think that nobody was home. But would that even work. He doubted it, not with Asami.

Just to check, he tiptoed silently toward the door and placed his eyes up to the peep-hole.

As he look looked out, he almost did a double take. Nobody was there, the hall was totally blank.

"Wah?" he shook his head, wondering if he had possibly misheard? He shrugged and was just about to turn when he froze in his spot. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as the chilling sound enclosed him.

The familiar chuckle shocked him to an extent but it was nothing compared to the recognition of where it was coming from. He inched his head around, eyes wide open as his feet followed until they came upon the source of his discomfort.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell upon an especially mirth-filled Asami. The man sat, lounging comfortably on Akihito's couch, a smirk on his face as his eyes bore into Akihito's painfully. He sat there smoking a cigarette as usual, but he wasn't dressed in his usual three piece suit and tie on this occasion. What he wore was far more intoxicating; in fact, Akihito had never seen him wear similar clothing before, with exception of their time in Bali.

He wore casual, dark denim jeans and a white dress shirt, but without the buttons or formality that he usually wore it with. His bare chest was in perfect view, his incredible body just drew him in.

Suddenly, all Akihito wanted to to run up to the man and kiss him, as stupid as that sounded. The pull he felt was mesmerizing, he so wished that he could just go and re-familiarize himself with the mans' incredible body... that he could breath in that intoxicating sent that belonged only to Asami. Oh how he wished.

But instead he simply stood there, adopting a blank face that he had gotten rather good at lately, looking at Asami as he in turn, stared straight back at Akihito; unfazed and unmoving. The attraction he felt was so incredibly deep, it burned inside of him; the deep shudder however, was not so appreciated.

* * *

**Haha. i can't wait to hear what u all have to say for this. also, please don't go and say that it was all very convenient that she broke up with him. just think about it- the timing of it all should hopefully help u understand but if not, it should become known in a bit:P Next chap coming soon 3 **

**Rimah xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all :D glad that you're all enjoying this! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I love you all so much, really appreciating the inspiration! SOOOO sorry about the long wait, I've been in school and have been preparing for exams and all but now I'm finished and all the bloody exams are over so I can continue to write for all my amazing followers/reviewers! When I was away you guys helped me get over 100 reviews and I seriously can't explain how excited that made me so thank you thank you thank you a million times! Please keep it up and I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter 15 3**

**Rimah xx**

* * *

It felt like years that the two of them stared at each other, Akihito couldn't stand it.

"Can I help you?" He spoke blandly, remembering the forward rejection he had suffered through at the hands of the bastard in front of him, still fresh in mind.

Asami smiled lifelessly, his eyes roaming over the boy as if he were the most delectable feast. "Perhaps you can" he began, getting up of the couch with the usual flawless grace. Noting with apparent amusement as the boy stepped away at his approach.

But it didn't take the predator very long to reach the prey…

With Akihito backed up against the door, he close the small distance immediately. He could feel the boy's tension and all he wanted was to relieve it. And so he decided to do something very stupid.

"Let's get down to the reason I came by today, shall we." He spoke, without breaking his gaze from Akihito's'. He leaned in so that his face was inches from the boys and whispered.

"Akihito, I will only say this once, so I suggest you listen closely; I've fallen for you... To put it blankly" he chuckled softly as he continued to stare Akihito straight in the eyes. "Everything about you… I want only you, so hmm, you can't get out of this one. Losing you once, to tell the truth, was an experience that I will never to go through again. If you think for even one moment that I will ever let that happen a second time, you really are very mistaken."

"I will NEVER let you out of my arms again, so i'll give you a choice, Akihito; now I can either drag you back home, kicking and screaming. Or, you can come back to Tokyo with me, along with your dignity, as I... know you want too. You are mine, Akihito, how many times must I tell you the same thing, do not think that you can run from me and expect to stay hidden for long..." A cold look passed over Akihiro at the mention of the word 'mine'; he was NOT an object. His pride was just about to offer a snide remark of, 'nope just a year and a half', as answer to this 'false' accusation when Asami spoke in a hushed yet calm voice; "I love you, Akihito... Don't think you can ever run away from me again, I will never let it happen a second time, I want you back home with me." The mixture of emotions that flew across Akihito's face in that moment, could not even begin to explain the turmoil that was going on inside. Hearing the words that he had secretly been dying to hear for so long, uttered from the one person in the entire world that he had wanted to hear them from the most? He stared at Asami as though he were alien. 'What the hell?' He exclaimed inside his head, 'what is he saying?' His eyes searched Asami's golden orbs, for any sign of humour, but there was not a single trace. None.

"That's... But that's impossible. Lo... love, what? But! Why, how..." He stuttered, how could the man possibly, actually return his feelings, it couldn't be true...

"But all you ever did was _fuck_ me!" he growled accusingly; "you're lying to get your own way, I know it, you'll do anything to get me back in bed with you. But I'm not an idiot and I won't be treated as one! How dare you say something like that, using such words for your own cruel advantages?" As he spoke, his voice grew louder and louder with each word. The confusion and disbelief was too much to hold, he let out a choked noise, his face scrunching in heartfelt pain, 'impossible'! He madly sent his hand out to the door knob and turned it, stepping forward abruptly, it swung open and he turned toward it. Of course, one can't move when there is a solid wall in front of you. He pulled back before he barged into one of Asami's gorilla sized bodyguards.

"Wha" he muttered, eyebrows scrunching.

It happened rather suddenly, Asami came up behind him and placed his large hands around his shoulders and squeezed Akihito back against his chest. He felt his body being pulled back as the door was yet again closed in his face, leaving the two of them alone, once again. Asami's face lowered so that his mouth was align with Akihito's ear as he whispered calmly, his breath warm and moist; "I'm not lying Akihito, come back home with me, I love you, have for a while though perhaps I didn't express it enough. But I mean what I say." A shiver ran down his spine as Asamis' breath blew against his skin, and made the hairs on the back if his head rise.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he questioned, holding still as Asami pulled him into a tighter hug.

"The same way I knew you were not lying when u told me a similar thing, Akihito. Trust..." He then turned Akihito around so that he was facing Asami again, turning the young mans' face up to meet his own, both pairs of eyes focussing on the others, almost lovingly. It was the first time Akihito could truly say that he was being met with raw emotion in those golden eyes that he had missed so, so very much.

In the next second, the man's lips were over his own, initiating one of the most sensuous moments in the boy's life. His lips parted to allow entrance and the two tongues fought; the familiar taste of Asami made a shiver run down his neck. Of course it didn't take long for Asami to overpower him, the heavenly moans of the entangled voices eliciting effects on both as they moved toward the couch in a flourish of clothing and underwear alike.

With Akihito beneath him, Asami's hands roamed every inch of his meek body, not leaving a single place untouched and unloved by his fierce caresses. Breaking away for breath, he let his finger enclose around those perky nipples, the almost pained moans elicited much action bellow. He felt the rush of carnal pleasure and want, knowing that such a feeling only came when with _his_ Akihito. The same boy whose own fingers were beginning to curl their way into his hair and grasp at the routs as he screamed a single name over and over.

It wasn't long until he had him dripping and begging for more, not wanting to release without the man inside. But he would have none of that. With a wicked curl of his lips against the young man's sweet neck, he sucked and nibbled as he marked his lover. When the boys' screams became almost inconceivable through the continuous gasps, he lowered his hands until they circled around his man hood watching as the grimace of please washed over the half-lidded boy.

"Ohoho, no you don't" the deep sensual growl brought Akihito back to the living. Those warm hands leaving his dick and moving further onward until they circled his tight hole. This was answered with an antagonised moan as the finger penetrated inside his cavern, wiggling until he adjusted then was added by a second. His grip tightened around the soft, silky hair as the third entered him and he cried out in pleasure; oh how he had missed this. Just as he was beginning to wonder how he had ever actually managed to live without the man, his entrance suddenly became empty and bare which about yet another anguished cry.

"Noh… stop. Don't plea…s. leave i.t. in. pleasss." The deep chuckle this elicited brought him even further down in lust as he continued to beg and cry; lost in the heat of the moment. He didn't stop the man when he was flipped over and his ass dragged upwards, screeching for it he listened as the zip was undone and his partners ' hardened member was realised from its cage. One second he was empty, the next full and before he could stop it, his insides were being stretched painfully as the intrusion drove slowly toward its hidden destination.

Waiting not-so-very patiently for the boy to adjust he smiled in amusement when his Akihitos expression went- in a matter of seconds- from being contorted in pain to being coated in such utter pleasure and ecstasy; so much so that his eyes were involuntarily rolling back in his head. With that he plunged further in and back out again the next second with brute force. Waiting till it ws just his ip inside and then forcing his way back in, relishing in the purring cries from beneath him, mingling perfectly with the intensive heat of the moment. The tight cavern in which he was buried was so warm and so immensely tight that he couldn't stop the involuntary shivers that ran up his spine, spiking with each thrilled vocalisation from his young lover.

Being back there, on the soft sheets of Akihito's bed, having the boy writhing in utter pleasure beneath his own body as he felt himself slide in and out, his own pleasure mounting quickly; the sense of relief was infectious he couldn't believe it. Never in his wildest imagination would he have expected to be in such a glorious position with the boy again. No other experience in his life could come close to what he felt at the very moment, when his lust spilled forth in pearly arks inside the boys inner sanctum. The thin sheath of sweat coating the two of them could never be produced by just any ordinary sexual exchange and this realisation captivated them both, Akihito rode his own waves of pleasure for the second time that night.

And that would not be the end of it, Asami was sure that he would never get enough of the boy's fine body again, no matter how many times he came inside it or how many times the young man screamed his name. He felt so infatuated with his young lover that, in that moment, just the mere thought of ever letting anybody even look at him again, made him growl his immense disapproval. Having him back he knew that nobody would ever truly satisfy him again, no amount of sex with anybody else would ever allow him to feel the same way. Akihito was his, his alone and he; he now realised, was Akihito's forever, also.

"Mine" his claims on the boy mingled with the cries of affirmation, cries that resounded for the course of the night and did not give, not until the very early hours of the morning when the two finally collapsed into a heap of exhaustion. Their bedies wet and sticky, this arms entangled in such a fine embrace that neither one dared move. As they fell upon the pillows and pulled the sheets around themselves, Akihito smiled, tears floating in his eyes. As Asami wrapped him in his warm arms and kissed his cheek softly, he let out a small barely noticeable sob. For he could not have been happier. Finally he had everything he wanted; he had Asami's love and he had the man himself- nothing else mattered and he knew it, even as he fell softly into a perfect slumber.

It was after midday when he woke. His eyes fluttering open and his heart jumping frantically in his chest he immediately sat up right, this movement producing a pained yelp. "Urrrrggghghh" The soft moan through gritted teeth was answered with appraised chuckle from the warm body beside him. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to fight of the pain bellow his hips, one he hadn't felt in a very long time but which brought back quite a few memories. The arm snaked around him, slowly clutched at his leg, guiding him back down to the bed and the figure moved on top of him. The creamy, smug expression on Asami's beautiful face and the intoxicating scent that came with it had him glaring daggers for only a second before his lips were met in a fierce kiss. Groaning, this time from something other than pain, he pushed up against the broad chest of the intruding man as he fought for breath.

"St… stop… Asami, get off! I can't breathe. Hey!" With another chuckle, the man slowly rolled off him and onto his back on the bed beside him, not before inflicting a little nibble on the boys nose.

"Well, we can't have that now can we. However, maybe that's exactly what you need" with this assertion, he quickly grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him closer, grinning devilishly as he let his hands roaming the taught boy's body. "I think you deserve the pain. Yes definitely you do. Running off like that after such an unexpected confession and simply assuming the worst. Did you really think I'd come all this way just to let you go when you _finally _told the truth for once." This produced a defeated huff from the younger man who now realised this, his hot blush not escaping the all-seeing eyes of the great Asami Ryuichi. "Yes, you definitely deserve the pain."

"Whatever! And anyway, how was I meant to know that. For all I knew you might have had me hanged or something, for it… or for leaving." Yet another long chuckle ensued, a dark, deep toner that rumbled from his chest and vibrated against Akihito's back. "Hmph." But Akihito was already thinking of a cunning response when he realised he still had a question for the man, one that he would be sure to demand an answer to. "Oh and by the way. Did you pay my girlfriend to break up with me… 'Cause I _definitely _don't remember her ever having intentions to get married and _get serious_ as she so hastily put it. And there's only one other reason I can think off." This was greeted with a deep growl, as the large brace-like arms squeezed Akihito closer and the chin rested softly above his head in a possessive manner.

"She _not_ your girlfriend anymore." Came the deep reply, this time producing a small smile from the younger man, who regarded this answer almost happily, though still eager to try his luck just a little further.

"Yeah, well the only thing that could po…" But his words were cut off when he was roughly flipped over, his chin lifted and his mouth enclosed in the sensuous warmth of Asami. The Asami that he loved more that any body else, and finally, the Asami that he now knew for sure, loved him too.

**Love u guys, hope this wasn't too cheezy for you but i thought i fit the moment so yeah haha. Please keep up the reviews, I love to hear from everybody! Hope you have a nice easter, I'll see you in the next installment. **

**3 Rimah xx**


End file.
